The Aftermath Saga 07 Reality Squared
by MTP
Summary: When an experiment gets away from Petya and T2 they must act quickly to save their friends from a colapsing alternate reality.
1. The Merging Begins

Chapter 1 – The Merging Begins

If we consider the everyday choice of, say, choosing what to eat on a morning we could have a multitude of choices. Should I have toast or cereal? This choice seems to be irrelevant but who is to say that the grain the bread is made of is contaminated with a virulent disease and you could die. Every choice we make in life has two or more possible solutions or consequences. Some people say that all of them actually happen and that when we make a choice we actually select all the possibilities. This would mean that there would be an infinite number of universes out there, all following different paths. If there are, we are completely unaware of them….or are we…..?

-----------------------------------------

Amy stretched slightly and put her feet up on the railings. She raised her head and stared at the sky. The sun was shining and there were only a few clouds in the sky. She started to study one of them. Eventually she became aware of someone's presence. She lowered her gaze and looked to her left. Sonic was standing there holding two glasses of fruit juice and staring at the cloud Amy had been looking at. Amy looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Mobius to Sonic. Come in Sonic." she said.

Sonic jumped, almost dropping the drinks. He gazed at Amy who sniggered.

"Sorry." she said.

Sonic groaned and handed her a drink.

"Thanks. What took you so long?" she asked.

"Bumped into Tails on my way out. He insisted on having a talk." replied Sonic.

"Oh right." said Amy turning back to the view.

They were both standing at the edge of the Royal Gardens. The view overlooked the western edge of Mobotropolis and the fertile green fields to the west. Amy yawned and leaned back in her chair. Sonic sat down next to her.

"I love this place." said Amy, "Always have."

"Same here Amy. Mobotropolis is quite a place." replied Sonic.

"I'm just glad of a bit of quiet."

"Hmm. I bet. Lavender has got really energetic. What you feeding her?"

Amy gave a small laugh.

"Oh nothing special. She's just energetic. Reminds me of myself when I was young."

Sonic groaned.

"Don't remind me. You used to follow me around like a dog."

Amy made a face at him and moaned.

"Can't blame a girl for trying can you?"

"Guess not. You never had much luck in that sense eh?"

"No I didn't but then if I had caught you I never would have been with Tails."

"True."

Sonic leaned back in his chair. A thought suddenly came to him.

"Say Amy. Where are you're parents at the moment? I haven't seen them in a few months."

"Oh they went off on another expedition somewhere. I'm surprised you've seen them at all lately." said Amy still staring at the sky.

Sonic let out a small sigh. Amy looked over at him. Sonic had sat up and was leaning against hands which where resting on his knees. He was staring into the middle distance.

"Sonic? What's wrong?" she asked cautiously.

Sonic sighed again.

"I never knew my parents." he said.

Amy remembered. Sonic's parents had died shortly after he was born and he had been raised by his uncle until Robotnik took over. He didn't have any brother or sisters either. Amy leaned over and put an arm around his shoulder. He looked at her and she smiled. Sonic smiled back.

"Thanks Amy." he said.

-----------------------------------------

"Ready Lavender?" asked Tails.

"Let's do it to it!" cried Lavender.

"Alright, but I'm not holding back this time."

"I don't care. I can still beat you."

"We'll see. Ready? GO!"

Tails leapt forwards and spun his tails. He tucked his feet under himself and propelled himself down the corridor. He looked to his side to see Lavender a feet behind him. He wasn't quite going at full speed yet. Lavender drew level with him. Tails could see she was sweating slightly.

"Very good Lavender but you're not going to win this one." smiled Tails as he put on a little burst of speed and pulled away.

"Oh no you don't!" laughed Lavender.

Lavender gritted her teeth and spun her three tails slightly faster. It was starting to hurt now. She had never gone this fast before. Tails was still slightly ahead of her. Lavender closed her eyes and tensed her body. With a small cry she shot forwards. Tails looked over his shoulder and saw Lavender gaining.

"What?!" he said to himself.

Suddenly there was a loud boom and the ground shook slightly. Tails screamed and lost his momentum for a moment. Lavender shot past him and out of the double doors that led outside. Tails skidded to a smoking halt on the other side of the doors. He jumped slightly as the underside of his sneakers started to hiss. He looked around. Lavender was lying on her face on a small section of grass nearby. Tails ran over to her and picked her up. Her cloths had huge grass stains down the front and her face was covered in mud. Tails dusted her off slightly.

"You ok Lav?" he asked.

Lavender was breathing heavily but managed to answer.

"Uh huh." she said through her gasps.

"Lavender. Do you know what you just did?" asked Tails.

Lavender shook her head.

"You broke the sound barrier! You're almost as fast as Sonic!" cried Tails.

Lavender's face suddenly lit up and a huge smile spread across her face.

"Really?!" she cried.

Tails nodded. Lavender let out a happy cry and spun round. Tails looked on. Suddenly a large blue blur shot to a halt nearby.

"I bet she couldn't beat me!" cried a small blue hedgehog.

"Miles!" cried Lavender.

"Hi Lav." said Miles.

"How you doing?" asked Lavender.

"Way past." smiled Miles.

"Let's do it to it!" answered Lavender as they gave each other a high five.

"Hey Miles." said Tails.

"Hi Tails." replied Miles.

"What was all that about not being able to beat you?" asked Lavender.

"Well you wouldn't." said Miles.

"Let's see. Juice and jam time!"

Lavender leaped forward past Miles.

"Oh no you don't!" cried Miles spinning round and running after her.

Tails groaned.

"Something's never change." he said to himself, "I better keep an eye on them."

Tails spun his tails and took off, following the twin blur of colour.

-----------------------------------------

"Another sandwich dear?" asked Sally.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." answered Alicia quickly.

Sally smiled as she handed Alicia another sandwich. Alicia took it and bit into it. She shuddered in delight and then took another bite. Sally smiled at her. Since the incident a year ago, Sally had spent much more time with Alicia. Alicia herself had also become much more active and had stopped complaining about everything. The two of them were currently having a bit of fun in the Emerald Hills. Sally ran her hand across the linen cloth they were sitting on and sighed.

"Mom?" asked Alicia.

"Huh? Oh, what is it dear?" replied Sally.

"Thanks."

Sally smiled. That must have been the hundredth time she had said that.

"Anything for you dear." she replied.

"Thanks mom."

Alicia returned to her sandwich and Sally looked out at the Emerald Hills. The area was always beautiful but at this time of year wasn't as colourful as usual. That was because the flowers hadn't come out yet, but with Alicia's allergies it was necessary. Sally looked back at Alicia. She was leaning over the small hamper they had brought with them. Alicia looked up holding a large bag of biscuits.

"Alicia." said Sally slightly irritated, "You can't have all of them."

"Aaaaah. No fair." moaned Alicia.

-----------------------------------------

"And now you darn thing go in!" cried Bunnie.

She flung her right arm upwards and thrust a hand axe into the rock face.

"Got you sugah!" said Bunnie.

"Hey you done yet?" cried a voice.

"Almost Knuckles. Give me a second."

Bunnie took a small gun like object from her side and pressed it against the rock face. She pressed the trigger. There was a whooshing sound and a loud clunk. Bunnie removed the gun to see a large metal clip imbedded in the rock face. She took a carabineer and fastened it to the clip followed by a rope. She removed the axe from the wall and fastened it to her side.

"Ready Knuckles." she said.

"'Bout time." cried Knuckles gliding into the wall next to her and digging his claws into it.

"It must be fun not to have to mess around like this huh?"

"Oh yeah. A breeze. You know how much this hurts after a while?!"

Bunnie gave a small laugh and pushed off the rock face. She let the rope slide through her hand for a few second and then swung back in and caught onto the wall again. She looked down. She was suspended a good mile above the ground on a rope. The mountain rose above her and behind her at the other side of the valley. Knuckles swung down next to her.

"Having fun." he asked.

"Oh yes sugah." replied Bunnie, "Great abseiling place."

Knuckles nodded.

"The weathers closing in. You better get down quickly."

"You got it."

Bunnie reached behind her and took out a harpoon gun. There were two harpoons mounted on it with ropes attached to each one. Bunnie took the two ends of the rope and attached them to the climbing harness she was wearing.

"See you sugah." she said and suddenly released the clips holding her to the rock face.

Knuckles screamed and released from the wall. He dove downwards towards the falling rabbit. Just then he saw Bunnie raise the harpoon gun. She pointed it at one rock face and fired. She quickly spun and fired the second harpoon at the other rock face. Both harpoon hit the rock faces and stuck in. The ropes took up the slack and then started to stretch. Knuckles watched as Bunnie came to a slow stop and then shot upwards. Knuckles flew downwards and caught her.

"Thanks sugah." said Bunnie.

"You're nuts, you know that!" cried Knuckles.

Bunnie just winked at him.

Soon afterwards they were both standing at the bottom of the valley around a small fire. Bunnie was busy eating a selection of toasted marshmallows while Knuckles finished putting up the tents. Bunnie looked up as Knuckles came over.

"Want some?" she said through her latest mouthful.

"No thanks. I think your little stunt destroyed my appetite." he replied.

"Too bad."

"Do you enjoy doing things like that?"

"Umm…..yes."

Knuckles blinked and shook his head.

"Oh boy."

-----------------------------------------

_Hi there._

_Hi T2._

_You busy?_

_Not really._

_Good. Can I have a moment?_

_Sure._

Petya slowly opened her eyes. She looked around the room and smiled as T2 came in through the far door.

"Nice to see you again." she said.

"It's only been a few hours." replied T2.

"Yes well."

T2 went over to her and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

"Listen. I just found something amazing." he said.

"You've been experimenting again, haven't you." asked Petya.

T2 looked slightly uneasy.

"Umm…..yes." he said.

"You know we shouldn't do that alone. What if something goes wrong?"

"Petya."

"No listen to me. This new power of ours is dangerous. We hardly know anything about it. We don't even know the purpose of it!"

"We know some things about it!" argued T2.

"Yes fine! It's made us telepathic and given us the power to sense thing. But what else does it do?! Maybe it also gave us the power to destroy worlds! What if your experiment uncovered that?!"

T2 was about to comment again but decided against it.

"You're right Petya." he said defeated.

"As always. Now if this experiment didn't end the world, what did it do?"

"Let me show you."

T2 held out his left hand palm up. His half of the Deep Power Stones was still embedded in his palm. It glowed bright yellow. Petya understood. She placed her right hand on his left. The two halves of the Power Stone met and a surge of energy shot through them both. Petya made a small gasping sound as she usually did at the feeling. T2 just smiled.

"So what now?" asked Petya.

"I was trying to extend my senses using the power we have. It was incredible. I found that if I controlled the energy flow in my body I could just think of a place and POOF, it almost seemed as if I was there. With both of us doing it we should be able to go even further."

"So what do I do?" asked Petya.

"Try to feel the energy flowing in a constant stream from your feet, up your body to your head and then outwards. Stretch forwards with this energy and focus on a specific area. I was exploring the southern areas of the western plateau earlier but we should be able to go much further. Concentrate on the southern continent."

"You mean Paradise Island?"

"That's it. Tails was telling me about it. Apparently that where he was born. It sounds beautiful. This would be the next best thing to going. You ready?"

"I think so."

"Good. Now concentrate."

Petya and T2 closed there eyes and took a deep breath. There bodies suddenly started to glow bright yellow.

_Wow._

_I told you Petya._

_This is incredible._

Petya's face softened and a smile spread across it. From where she was concerned, she was standing in a lush green forest surrounded by wildlife and brightly coloured flowers.

_Huuuuuuuuh._

_T2?_

_Sorry just amazed._

_This really is incredible._

_Do you want to try and go further?_

_Why not?_

The glow surrounding their bodies increased in colour.

-----------------------------------------

"WAY PAST!" cried Miles and Lavender as they screeched to a halt in the palace.

They leaped towards each other and gave each other a high five. Just then a rather fluster looking Tails landed next to them.

"Don't…….don't you two…….EVER….get tired?!" he gasped.

"Tired is for sissies!" said Lavender before she realised what she had said, "OH! Sorry dad!"

"That's ok. I just need to sit down for a moment."

Tails collapsed to his knees on the ground and took a few deep breaths.

"Hey Lav. Wanna go see T2 and Petya?" asked Miles.

"Sure. Why not? Dad, is it ok?" said Lavender.

"Sure. I'll join you in a minute." he replied.

Miles and Lavender looked at each other, nodded and raced off down the corridor.

"Kids." said Tails to himself.

-----------------------------------------

_Oh my!_

_I know what you mean._

_I can sense the whole planet!_

_Me too._

_I wouldn't have though it possible to……wait._

_What is it Petya?_

_This can't be right._

_What?!_

_Look!_

_Oh my god! What on Mobius is going on?!_

_I don't know._

-----------------------------------------

Miles and Lavender slid sideways into the large room Petya and T2 used during the day and stopped dead. They stared at the sight. In the middle of the room was a bright yellow glow that resembled T2 and Petya.

"Whats going on M?" said Lavender slightly nervous.

"I don't know Lav. It looks like there testing their power again but I've never seen them like this before. We betta find your dad." replied Miles.

Lavender nodded and the two of them raced off.

-----------------------------------------

_Petya this can't be right!_

_I know T2. Where on Mobius is this place?_

_It looks like the area Mobotropolis is on. See the mountains in the background? Those look like the great peaks!_

_But it can't be! Mobotropolis isn't like this!_

_I know. What is this frozen wasteland?!_

_Wait…..its going! There's something else! OH MY!_

_My god!_

_It's Robotropolis!_

_You better call Sonic!_

_Right! SONIC! SONIC HEAR ME NOW!_

-----------------------------------------

Sonic suddenly jumped to his feet sending his drink flying. Amy jerked upright as well.

"Sonic? What is it?" she asked quickly.

"Petya just touched my mind! She needs my help. NOW!" replied Sonic starring at her.

Amy jumped to her feet.

"Let's go!" she said.

"Grab on then. We're hitting warp seven!"

Amy grabbed Sonic's arm and Sonic sped up the garden and back into the palace.

-----------------------------------------

Tails was almost knocked over as Miles and Lavender shot round a corner and narrowly missed him.

"WOAH kids! Slow down will you. You're giving me a headache." he said.

"Dad! Something is happening to T2 and Petya!" cried Lavender quickly.

"What?! Show me." said Tails.

Miles and Lavender turned and shot up the corridor. Tails forgot his tiredness and shot after them.

-----------------------------------------

Sonic flew into Petya's and T2's room and stopped quickly. Amy let go of his arm. In the middle of the room there was a very large yellow glow. The forms of Petya and T2 had been completely lost now. Sonic ran over to the glow. He got to within a few feet and was suddenly thrown backwards against the wall. Amy ran over to him.

"Sonic, are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm ok. If T2 and Petya are in there we can't do very much about…."

"WHAT ON MOBIUS IS THAT?!" cried Tails voice.

Sonic and Amy turned round to see Tails, Lavender and Miles standing in the doorway.

"Tails!" cried Amy.

"Amy? What are you doing here?" asked Tails.

"Petya called Sonic for help. I was with him. You?"

"The kids found them like this a few minutes ago. I came to see."

"We have to figure out what's going on. Petya only calls me like that if she's in BIG trouble." said Sonic getting up, "Something is definitely wrong."

-----------------------------------------

_T2?_

_Yes._

_There's here._

_I know._

_They can't help us, we're on our own._

_That's not good._

_I think I might be able to break us out of here but I don't know what will happen if I do._

_No. I'll do it. You try to contain whatever happens._

_Right T2._

-----------------------------------------

"Sonic. Look!" cried Tails.

Sonic looked at the glowing ball. A small section of it had turned blue in colour. Gradually the blue glow expanded over the entire surface. Suddenly two red spots appeared on the surface. The red spots started to glow.

-----------------------------------------

_T2, its working._

_I know Petya. Just try to keep everything contained._

_I…..I can't. Those places are coming back to me! I can't keep them out._

_PETYA!_

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!_

-----------------------------------------

The glowing orb suddenly shattered in a massive blue explosion. The two red spots gave a brief twinkle. Suddenly one shot towards Sonic and Amy and the other towards Tails, Lavender and Miles. They couldn't do anything as the orb expanded and surrounded them. With a final pulse the two red orbs shrunk to pin prick size and disappeared.

-----------------------------------------

Petya and T2 collapsed to the floor gasping for air.

"That was close!" said T2 quietly.

"Not close enough. I couldn't contain everything." gasped Petya.

"Well it doesn't look like anything is……..wait. Where are the others?"

T2 and Petya stared around the empty room.

"There gone." said Petya slowly.


	2. Sonic's Surprise

Chapter 2 – Sonic's Surprise

Sonic's vision cleared. He blinked awkwardly and moaned slightly.

"Oh, what was that?" he said to himself looking around.

He was sitting on a muddy field surrounded by large rocks. The sky above was a strange purply-yellow colour. A small groan from next to him made Sonic look over. Amy was lying face down in a large muddy puddle. She slowly propped herself up.

"Why me?" she said before she noticed her surroundings, "What is this? What's happening?"

"I don't know Aimes. We were just in the palace. How did we get here?"

"I'm as clueless as you Sonic. But it certainly doesn't look like any part of Mobius I know."

"I don't know about that Aimes. Look."

Amy looked at where Sonic was pointing. Her face fell.

"That's…that's…….that's the Great River!"

"It sure looks like it."

"But that river runs through Mobotropolis. I've been along its entire length. There's no place like this nearby at all!"

"It appears things are slightly wrong. Maybe those red orbs have something to do with this."

"Maybe. But we should try to….."

"HALT INTRUDERS!" cried an electronic voice.

Sonic and Amy spun to see several large robots approaching. Before they could react they were both hit with a stun field and fell to the ground.

-----------------------------------------

The world slowly started to unfuzz. Sonic slowly blinked his eyes open. The sky had changed again. It was now a dull brown colour and looked like it was made of metal. METAL he thought. Sonic bolted upright. He was sitting on a metal cladded floor. He looked around him. Three walls we're just plain metal but the third was made up of a series of metal bars.

"A CELL?" Sonic said to himself completely aghast.

"Sonic? Sonic, that you?" said Amy's voice.

"Amy?"

"Sonic!"

"Where are you?"

"I'm not sure. Go to the bars."

Sonic walked over to the bars and looked out. Outside the bars there was a long corridor lined with cells on both sides. Sonic peered out of the bars.

"Amy?" he said.

"Over here."

Sonic looked to his left. Amy was in the cell on the other side of the corridor and one cell to the left.

"Amy. You ok?" asked Sonic.

"Yeah. I'm fine. What is going on?" replied Amy.

"I have no idea. But we're busting out of here."

Sonic took a step backwards and flung himself forwards. He became a spinning disc and sliced his way through the bars. He landed on the floor of the corridor.

"Stand back Amy." he said.

Amy did as she was asked. Sonic curled himself into a ball and threw himself at the locking mechanism of Amy's cell. The mechanism shattered and the cell slid open. Amy ran out and gave Sonic a hug.

"Time for that later. We have to juice." said Sonic holding out his arm.

Amy took hold of his arm and they shot down the corridor. For some reason the corridor he was in seemed familiar. Sonic turned a corner and screeched to a halt.

"Sonic? What's wrong? Why did you stop?" asked Amy.

Sonic was just staring out of a large window. Amy looked out as well.

"Oh my god. It can't be!" she said.

Out of the window they could both see a large metal cladded city. A large control building loomed in front of them.

"It is Amy. This is Robotropolis!" said Sonic not looking away from the scene.

"But….but HOW?! You destroyed Robotropolis nearly fifteen years ago!" cried Amy.

"I haven't a clue. But whatever happened, we have to get out of here. NOW!"

Amy grabbed his arm again and Sonic tore off down the corridor. They rounded another corridor and suddenly collapsed to the ground. A figure moved in the shadows.

"Interesting. Most interesting. I will have to report this." said the figure as his eyes lit up red.

-----------------------------------------

"Will you hurry it up!" said a female voice.

"Sorry sis, but if I rush this I could set off the alarms." said a male voice.

"If you don't hurry up we're going to get caught!"

"Don't you think I know that? Give me a second."

There were a few second of silence and a few electronic buzzes.

"Got it! We're in." said the male voice.

"Good. Now access his main database. We have to find out everything we can while were here." said the female.

"Gotya sis. Right…let's see what we've got. The "Top Secret" files are always a good place to start……..enter access code. Alright."

One of the figures inserted a small object into the console. There was a small bleep.

"Much better."

"Hurry up!" wined the female voice.

"Relax sis. I'm into the files now. Ok…..what we got…..hmm…..nothing much………schedules and……oh god!"

"What is it?"

"Look at this. They've captured him."

"But they can't have. He's already been……we have to help."

"Sis we can't. How are we supposed to storm his control centre?"

"Like we always do. Let's rock Manic."

"Ok then Sonia. Let's do it to it."

-----------------------------------------

Sonic's vision cleared again.

"Three times in one day. Why do these things always happen to me?" he said.

"The better question is what are you doing here at all." said a familiar voice.

Sonic's head shot to the side. He sprung to his feet. He couldn't see much. He tried to walk forwards but bumped into a large glass screen. His eyes widened. He slowly looked up and froze.

"A robotisiser!" he said virtually choking.

"Correct." said the voice again.

"Who are you?!" cried Sonic.

"I would have thought you'd have recognised me….." said a figure stepping out of the shadow, "….but as you haven't, here I am."

Sonic could just stare. Standing in front of him was himself. This Sonic was different though, he had been robotisised. Sonic continued to stare. Just then there was groan from Sonic's right.

"I see you're little friend has woken up. She really is interesting. The only person who even slightly matches her description is Sonia. But she isn't." said the robotisised Sonic.

Amy slowly got to her feet, realised where she was and screamed.

"Amy!" said Sonic.

"Sonic. Oh thanks god." said Amy spinning towards him.

It was then that she saw the other Sonic. She screamed again. Just then a door slid open at the far end of the room. A person walked through and Sonic almost died.

"ROBOTNIK!" he cried.

"Ah so you recognise me. Interesting. If this is Sonic here then who are you?" replied Robotnik.

Sonic suddenly felt a surge of anger and hatred rise up from his feet. It swept over him, enveloping him.

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!" he cried.

"Well, well, well. If that is the case I'll just have to robotisise you too." said Robotnik.

Sonic's eyes widened and Amy cried out as Robotnik pulled a lever on the console next to him. The robotisisers above Sonic and Amy started to humm. Sonic's face fell as he felt the waves start to flow past him. Suddenly there was a loud musical sound and the robotisiser above Sonic exploded. A moment later Amy's robotisiser exploded too. Sonic was knocked against the floor. He glanced to the side the sound had come from. At first he didn't see anything but then a green and pink hedgehog leaped out of a small air vent.

"ARGH!" screamed Robotnik, "Sonic get them NOW!"

The other Sonic was about to move when there was another blast of sound and he was sent flying against the back wall by a large laser bolt. Sonic followed the bolt backwards to the pink hedgehog. She was holding a large electronic keyboard. Suddenly she yelled something.

"MANIC! You get them. I'll deal with chubby and metal head!"

"You got it sis." replied the green hedgehog.

Sonic crawled over to Amy. Amy was unconscious from the robotisiser beams. Sonic didn't feel to bright either. The robotisiser beams had made him slightly dizzy. He put his hand on Amy's arm and his head hit the floor.

-----------------------------------------

"So what do you think?"

"I don't know sis. It does seem strange."

"Strange?! More like totally impossible."

Voices started to fill Sonic's ears as he woke up. He let out a small moan.

"He's coming round. Maybe we can get some answers."

Sonic slowly opened his eyes. He blinked heavily.

"Four times in a single day. Why me?" he said slowly.

"Ok who are you?"

Sonic rolled over and sat up. He was sitting on a bed in a small room. There was a large bubble window above him. He looked over at the voice. It belonged to a pretty pink hedgehog. She was wearing a red top and purple skirt. She was also wearing a pair of purple elbow length gloves, red leggings and a pair of red and purple boots. Her hair was puffed up over the top of her head and she was looking at him with a cautious expression.

"Sorry?" said Sonic still slightly dizzy.

"She asked you who you are." said a green hedgehog stepping up behind the pink one.

Sonic couldn't help raising an eyebrow. His hair was stuck up at every possible angle making him look like some sort of punk rocker. He wore a red jacket and red and white sneakers similar to the ones Tails used to wear.

"I'm Sonic." he replied.

The pink hedgehog gave a small laugh.

"Like we're gonna fall for that!" she said.

Sonic was puzzled. Then he remembered the other Sonic. He put his head up and stared at them both.

"Give us some credit will ya!" said the green hedgehog, "Who are you?"

Sonic looked at then and gave a small snorting sigh.

"I am Sonic the Hedgehog. King of Mobius and ruler of Mobotropolis." he said firmly.

The two hedgehogs just stared at him. The green hedgehog leaned over to the pink one and whispered something to her. Sonic could still make it out though.

"I think he's serious sis."

"He can't be. Sonic is robotisised. If this is him, who is that other one and why doesn't he know us?"

"I don't know sis but……there's something about him. I don't know."

Sonic turned away from them and had a better look around the room. Amy was sleeping in a bed next to him. Sonic slid off the bed and went to sit next to her. He ran his hand through her quills.

"Oh Amy." he said quietly.

"And who's she?!" said the pink hedgehog.

Sonic spun towards them.

"Her name is Amy Rose a close friend of mine." said Sonic, "And more to the point, who are YOU!"

The two hedgehogs looked at each other for a moment.

"Like I said sis, he's serious." said the green hedgehog.

The pink hedgehog thought for a moment and then nodded.

"Alright. We'll tell you." she said, "My name is Sonia and this is Manic. We are…..huh……we are your siblings."

"What?!" cried Sonic, "But I have no living family. I never knew my mother and father and I certainly don't have any brothers or sisters!"

Just then Amy gave a small sigh. Sonic looked over at her as she slowly yawned and sat up.

"Amy, you alright?" asked Sonic.

"I'm fine Sonic." she said calmly looking over Sonic's shoulder, "Hello Manic and Sonia."

Sonic, Sonia and Manic gasped.

"How did you know our names?" asked Manic.

"Simple." she replied, "I am…."

"Of course!" cried Sonic, "This is another one of those Acolyte things isn't it?"

"Acolyte?" asked Sonia.

"Sonic. Please don't interrupt. As I was saying. I am an Acolyte and we just know some things."

"What is an Acolyte?!" insisted Sonia starting to get suspicious again.

"Nothing to worry about. We Acolytes are not dangerous….unless you cross us….which you have not done. Sonic what is going on?"

"You got me. We suddenly appear here after being in the palace, get captured, almost robotisised and then rescued by…..by my brother and sister!" replied Sonic.

"Brother and sister?! I thought you didn't have any!" said Amy.

"Wow, wow, wow!" interrupted Manic, "Two things. Why do you call him Sonic and what palace?"

"Because he is Sonic. He always was. And because that's where we were before we appeared here." snapped Amy becoming slightly irritated.

"That's enough!" cried Sonia.

The small medallion around her neck suddenly glowed and expanded into a full size keyboard. She pointed it at Sonic and Amy.

"Sis what you doing?!" cried Manic.

"Just precaution Manic. If you really are Sonic you would know about us. You don't and therefore you'll understand our reluctance to believe you. Now if you…."

Sonia's instrument suddenly glowed and shrunk back to its medallion size. The clasp unlocked and it flew from her neck. Amy put her hand up and caught it. She looked at Sonia.

"No-one threatens me. Not even people who just saved my life. You want proof. What's the one thing Sonic has that no-one else has." she said.

"His speed." answered Manic, "And we didn't see any of that either."

"Sonic is you please." said Amy.

"My pleasure Aimes." replied Sonic.

Sonic looked around the small room. There was a door with a few steps leading down to it at one side of the room. Sonic walked over to it and swung it open. He jumped out and turned round. He made a small noise as he saw that the room had been contained within a small van. Amy, Manic and Sonia joined him outside. Amy still held Sonia's medallion in her hand. Sonia was looking physically disturbed by this as if it made her sick not to have it.

"Sonic. Show them." said Amy.

"Be back in a Sonic second. Juice and jam time!" said Sonic.

Sonic revved his feet up and shot forwards. Manic and Sonia just stared as Sonic tore off behind a large rock and appeared from the other side moments later.

"Turn it up Sonic!" yelled Amy.

"You got it! WARP TIME!" cried Sonic.

He suddenly put on a massive burst of speed leaving a large flame trail behind him and creating a loud boom. A few seconds later he came to a sudden stop next to the gathering.

"I…….I………I can't believe it. Only Sonic is that fast." said Sonia staring at the blue hedgehog.

"You can have this back now." said Amy tossing her the medallion.

Sonia caught it and shuddered. She closed her eyes and a smile spread across her face. She quickly put it back on.

"Thank you." she said.

-----------------------------------------

"And that's how we ended up here." finished Sonic taking another sip of his cup of tea.

"That's incredible." replied Sonia slipping another mint into her mouth, "It's unreal."

"Sure is sis." said Manic staring at the wall, "Do you know anything else?"

"Nothing." said Amy, "We don't even know what really happened. It's like time has been altered or…..something."

"Well what ever happened, we don't know how to get back. We're stuck here." said Sonic.

"Speaking of here, where is here? What has happened to this place?" asked Amy.

Manic and Sonia looked at each other. Sonia sighed deeply.

"As you have probably guessed this is Mobius." she said.

"A few weeks after we were born Robotnik took over." continued Manic.

"We had to be separated for protection, raised by different people. When we were sixteen we found each other and started to fight back against Robotnik." said Sonia.

"After years of toil we succeeded. We were all reunited with our mother Queen Aleena." said Manic shaking his head.

Sonia let out a small sob.

"We thought we were safe. We didn't expect what came next." she said.

"Some how Robotnik survived and launched a devastating attack on us. Our mother was killed and Sonic was captured." continued Manic.

"He robotisised him!" wailed Sonia.

Amy was quick to react and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Since then we have been fighting against him again……..but with little luck. Without Sonic we just can't do much. The group just isn't the same." said Manic.

He turned round and opened a small draw. He took a small shining medallion from it. The medallion was shaped like an electric guitar.

"This was his before……it's all we have left of him now." he said.

"Haven't you tried to rescue him?" asked Amy.

"We have tried. Many times and failed every time. Even if we did rescue him….how could we turn him back to normal? We don't have any of this de-robotisising technology you speak of." cried Sonia.

Sonic shook his head. He didn't know what had happened but until he found out he had to do something. He got up and walked over to Manic.

"May I?" he asked motioning towards the medallion.

Manic just nodded slightly and held the medallion out. Sonic slowly took it and looked at it. He felt a strange urge flow through his body. It was almost as if the medallion was calling out to him. He ran his hand across it and the medallion glowed. Suddenly there was a small whine and it expanded into a full size electric guitar. Sonic had to move his hands so that he didn't drop it. Manic and Sonia heard the whine and looked at Sonic. They both stared as they saw him standing there holding a guitar.

"Sonic. What did you do?" asked Sonia totally stunned.

"I…..I don't know. I just touched it." he stammered.

"No-one has been able to activate Sonic's instrument apart from him……..wait." said Manic.

Sonia and Manic stared at each other and then at Sonic and then back at each other again.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Manic.

"I think so." replied Sonia slipping a glance at Sonic.


	3. Tails' Choice

Chapter 3 – Tails' Choice

"Dad? Dad wake up. Please?" said a small whimpering voice.

Tails slowly blinked open his eyes and yawned. At first he couldn't understand what he was seeing. Everything was white. He tried to sit up but found he couldn't. He looked to his side. Lavender and Miles were clinging to his jacket shivering. It was then that he noticed the incredible cold. He almost passed out again. He gave a large shiver and took a few shaking breaths.

"Lavender? Miles?" he said as loud as he could.

"Dad?" replied Lavender barely auditable.

"Tails." groaned Miles.

"Are you alright?" asked Tails.

"Cooooooooooooold." cooed Lavender quietly, "Sooooo cooold."

"Get closer to me." said Tails.

Lavender and Miles wrapped themselves closer to Tails' body. Tails looked to his side. He was lying on a slight slope above a flat plateau. A large river ran across the plateau. The ground was covered in a thick layer of snow and a strong wind whistled past them.

"That any better?" asked Tails.

"Still cold." replied Lavender.

"Here Lavender, put my jacket and hat on." said Tails.

He wriggled his jacket off and wrapped it around Lavender. He then removed his hat and put it on her head.

"Thanks dad." said Lavender with a shiver.

"Tails? What's going on?" asked Miles with a shiver.

"I don't know Miles. I don't know what happened." said Tails with a slight hint of annoyance.

"What do we do dad?" asked Lavender.

"For now be quiet. We need to find help though." he said.

"Dad? What are you saying?" asked Lavender nervously.

"Lavender. If we don't find some shelter or someone to help us we are……..we could die. I have to……I must find help." he said.

"No dad!" cried Lavender clinging to him even harder, "You can't go. Please stay with us. Please!"

"Lavender." Tails said firmly, "I have to go. I will be back soon. You and Miles huddle here. I WILL be back. That I promise."

Lavender looked at him with nervous eyes. She didn't want him to leave, but she knew what he said was true. She hugged him tighter and let out a small sob.

"You promise?" she said.

"When have I ever lied to you before?" asked Tails.

"Never."

"There you see. Now you and Miles get a bit further under that rock there." said Tails motioning towards a small out jutting rock.

Miles and Lavender edged backwards and wrapped their arms around each other. Tails then wrapped his jacket around them both and stood up. The full force of the wind hit him and he almost fell over. He leaned into the wind and then glanced over his shoulder.

"I'll be back." he said and slowly took a step forwards.

-----------------------------------------

"Princess look at zis." said a voice.

"Oh my. Are these signals accurate?" replied another.

"Oui my princess."

"But they can't be. He's dead!"

"Zhat's what I thought too princess…..but I've check it. Zese readings are accurate."

"We have to hurry."

-----------------------------------------

Tails stumbled and fell to his knees. The wind battered his face with snow and ice. He hadn't walked very far but already he was suffering from exposure and exhaustion.

"I have to keep going. Must find help……..yes find help." he kept muttering to himself.

Just then a large gust of wind swept his feet out from under him. He fell to the ground and stayed there. He wrapped his arms around himself and curled up. The white background was starting to go grey. The grey soon started to go black. He found himself slipping in and out of consciousness.

"Can't…….must find help………kids……."

Tails' eyes slowly started to close. The last thing he saw was two small black figures appearing from behind a rock. _Help_ thought Tails as everything went black.

-----------------------------------------

"Lav?" asked Miles quietly.

Lavender didn't respond. Miles gave her a gentle nudge. She slowly opened one eye.

"Miles?" she said sleepily.

"Lav! You can't go to sleep. We have to stay awake."

Lavender gave a shiver and a small yawn.

"But I'm………so…….sooooo tiredddddddddddd."

Lavender's eyes started to close again. Miles gave her another nudge.

"Lavender wake up. You hear me. Stay awake!"

-----------------------------------------

Tails slowly opened his eyes. His vision was heavily blurred. He couldn't make anything out for a few minutes and then he started to make out details. He also became aware of a warm feeling throughout his whole body. He gave a small moan and shuddered.

"Tails?! My lord you're awake." cried a voice.

Tails tried to look for the person it belonged to but couldn't move.

"Don't try to move. You're still very weak." said the voice.

The voice sounded familiar….very familiar.

"Sally?" said Tails quietly.

"That's right." said Sally poking her head into Tails' vision.

Tails suddenly went completely tense. He found his strength return to him instantly. He shot upright and stared at Sally. It was Sally alright but she wasn't the Sally he knew. For one thing she looked just like she had done all those years ago in Knothole. Her hair was also different. It was parted across the middle of her head and formed into two large plats down her back. Tails continued to stare at her.

"Tails? What's wrong?" asked Sally.

"You………I mean……..what is going on?!" said Tails.

"What do you mean?"

"What have you done to your hair, what's with the old style and…..and WHERE is Mobotropolis?!"

"MOBOTROPOLIS! Tails what are you talking about? Mobotropolis has been gone since Robotnik turned it into Robotropolis."

Tails was now pressed firmly against the far wall shaking.

"You're not Sally!" he said.

"Tails please calm down. You've been suffering from exposure. You're memory has probably been affected."

"Don't you give me that! My mind is fine! What's going on here?!"

"I was going to ask you the same thing. We haven't seen you in fifteen years!"

"Fifteen year?! But I was just talking to you a few days ago!"

"What?! Tails I haven't seen you in fifteen years. We both thought you were dead!"

"We?" asked Tails.

Just then the door swung open at the far end of the room. A person quickly entered and slammed it shut. The person was wearing a thick coat and several layers of clothing. The person folded the hood of there coat down and turned round. Tails virtually gagged.

"ANTOINE!" he cried.

"Tails you're awake, good." replied Antoine.

Sally watched as Tails pressed himself even harder against the wall.

"But…..but……but YOU'RE DEAD!" cried Tails.

Antoine stared at him and then at Sally.

"He's been acting funny ever since he woke up." she said to him.

"I've not been acting funny!" cried Tails, "If anything you have!"

"What are you talking about?!" snapped Sally spinning to face the wall bound fox.

Tails glared at her nervously. He couldn't understand what was going on. This had to be some sort of hallucination. Maybe caused by the cold. Maybe the cold was a hallucination too. Wait it couldn't be, the kids were in it. But what if they were hallucinations too. Tails took a deep breath to calm himself. One thing at a time.

"I was just in the Royal Palace in Mobotropolis and then I woke up outside." he said.

"Tails. Mobotropolis is gone. Everything is gone. Everyone…….everyone is gone! We are the only ones left!" replied Sally.

"That's not true! I tell you it's not true! I know it's not!" cried the fox.

"He'z lost his mind. Must be the cold." said Antoine.

"I'M NOT CRAZY I TELL YOU!" balled Tails.

Tails couldn't stand it. This was all getting to be too much for him. Suddenly he remembered something. He sprung from the wall, knocking Antoine to the floor. He pulled a coat off the rail and threw himself at the door. It opened without much trouble. Tails ran off into the snow covered landscape. He slipped the coat on and took off.

"The kids." he said to himself.

Antoine picked himself up off the floor and glared at the open door. Sally ran over to him.

"We have to go after him. He doesn't seem to be acting right." she said.

"You're right. Let's go." replied Antoine handing her a coat.

-----------------------------------------

Tails landed heavily in the snow. He stumbled and fell on his front. He quickly picked himself up and ran forwards. He rounded a small rock formation and yelped. Miles and Lavender were lying there huddles together not moving. Tails ran over to them. Lavender was completely motionless. The grey fur on her face had taken on a blue colour and ice had formed between her eyelashes. Miles' blue colour had faded, it was almost white in places. Tails quickly threw off his coat and wrapped it around the two children. He used both of his hands to rub them, trying to get the blood flowing again.

"No. Please no!" he whimpered to himself, "Come on. Please!"

He continued to rub them both. A bit of colour started to return to Miles' face but Lavender didn't respond.

"Come on Lavender. Come on please! For the love of god please don't leave me! Not like this!"

Tails was starting to panic now. Lavender just wasn't responding to anything he was doing. He checked her pulse. It was still there but only just.

"Dammit Lavender! Please wake up!" he cried.

"Alright Tails! Hold it there!" came a voice.

Tails spun to see Antoine and Sally standing a few feet from him. Tails just turned back to Lavender.

"Please Lavender! Please!" he said.

"Tails, who are you talking to?" asked Sally taking a step forward.

This was enough for her to see.

"Oh my! Antoine! The heat packs! Quickly." she cried.

Antoine jumped forwards and dived in next to Tails. He removed several small square packs from his pockets. He pressed a button on the side of them and they started to glow. He placed a couple next to Lavender and a couple beside Miles. The packs glowed slightly brighter and both of the children were surrounded by a soft orange glow.

"We have to get them back to the hut." said Antoine.

-----------------------------------------

A little while later Tails was sitting in front of a large fire holding a hot mug of coffee. He stared at the flames as they played around on the burning logs. Sally came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off not still trusting her entirely.

"Antoine says the children are going to be fine. They've both got exposure but luckily they weren't out long enough to get hyperthermia." she said.

Tails just grunted.

"Tails? Who are they? And what are you doing with them?" she asked.

Tails glanced over at her. His expression was harsh but a few seconds later it fell and he turned back to the fire.

"The hedgehog is……huh……this is going to sound strange. The hedgehog is called Miles, he's yours and Sonics second child." said Tails.

Sally had just taken sip of her coffee when she heard this. She instantly spat it out and stared at Tails.

"WHAT?!" she cried.

"I told you."

"MY…..child!" said Sally completely gob smacked, "Who is the girl?"

"She called Lavender. She's my child."

"YOUR CHILD!"

Tails just fell silent again. Sally just stared at him.

"You're serious." She said after a moment.

"Yes." said Tails still staring at the fire.

"My god."

"Sally?" said Tails looking away from the fire for a moment, "What happened here?"

"You really don't know?" she asked.

"No."

Sally sighed. She had gone over the past events numerous times in her head but it didn't make it any easier.

"This was caused by Doomsday." she said.

Tails pulled himself away from the fire and stared at her.

"Doomsday! But we destroyed that thing!" cried Tails.

"No we didn't Tails. It destroyed us. Our raid failed. We couldn't stop Robotnik. Doomsday completely destroyed the entire planet."

Sally sniffed and looked at her knees.

"But that's not the worst of it. From what we can tell Robotnik was unable to control his creation. It got out of hand and started destroying everything. The destruction got so bad that it actually changed the planets climate. All of Mobius is now a frozen wasteland. And……and the pods still roam the planet looking for anything or anyone to destroy."

Sally sunk her head to her hands and started to cry. Tails forgot his distrust and put an arm around her shoulder. Sally fell against his chest and continued to sob.

"What is going on?" Tails said to himself.

It was then that there was a glimmer of movement from the children's beds. Tails noticed it and got up. He shot over to them. Miles was starting to come round. Tails stood over his bed as he slowly opened his eyes. Sally had joined Tails next to the bed. Miles slowly focused on Tails' face.

"Tails?" he said weakly.

"Don't try to talk Miles. Just rest ok." replied Tails.

Miles' gaze fell on Sally's face.

"Mom?" he asked quietly.

"Just rest like Tails said Miles. Ok." she said.

"Ok mom." replied Miles quietly.

Miles slowly closed his eyes and fell silent again. Tails looked at Sally. She was staring at Miles.

"It's true. He thinks I'm his mother." she said quietly.

"You are. At least where I come from. I don't understand what's going on. It's like a dream but it isn't……I think." replied Tails.

Sally raised an eyebrow at this statement. She was about to speak when Lavender gave a small cough. Tails dashed to her bedside. He placed a hand on her head and ran it across her hair. A small tear formed in the corner of his eye and a smile spread across his face.


	4. Merging Complete

Chapter 4 – Merging Complete

Petya and T2 collapsed to the floor gasping for air.

"That was close!" said T2 quietly.

"Not close enough. I couldn't contain everything." gasped Petya.

"Well it doesn't look like anything is……..wait. Where are the others?"

T2 and Petya stared around the empty room.

"There gone." said Petya slowly.

T2 shot to his feet. Petya was right. Sonic, Amy, Tails, Miles and Lavender had gone. He looked down at Petya who was still sitting on the floor.

"Wha…what happened?" he said.

Petya just looked at her knees. She sighed and then looked at T2.

"I think I know." she said slowly.

T2 looked at Petya. He didn't understand her sometimes but he always tried too. But now he just couldn't do it.

"What is it Petya?" he asked.

"It's my fault." she said.

"What's your fault?"

"Them disappearing! It's my fault."

"How?"

"I know what those images were. They weren't images of our Mobius but of ANOTHER Mobius."

"Another Mobius! But that's not possible is it? Mobius is Mobius."

"Yes it is but then again it isn't."

T2 just stared at Perya with a raised eyebrow. She was always coming out with paradoxes but this was a doozy.

"Ok then Petya. Explain."

Petya nodded.

"For a long time scientists have wondered about the idea of alternate realities. For every action there are a multitude of different results and therefore maybe a multitude of different possible realities."

"Wow, wow, wow! You mean those images were alternate realities!"

"It is possible. We did manage to extend our senses across the entire planet. Why not out of our reality and into another?!"

T2 shook his head in disbelief.

"If this is true, HOW do we get them back?"

"I have no idea. But we should gather everyone and tell them what happened."

"You're right."

-----------------------------------------

Sally closed the lid of the hamper and stood up. A gentle breeze had picked up and Sally smiled as it brushed past her face. Alicia and herself had finished there picnic and were going to embark on a small walk before heading back to Mobotropolis.

"Alicia." called Sally softly, "Alicia dear, where are you?"

Just then there was a loud sneeze. Sally rolled her eyes.

"Alicia! I've told you to stay out of the flowers!" she called.

Alicia emerged from behind a small hillock with her hands behind her back. She skipped over to Sally.

"Sorry mother….but I had to." she said.

"And whys that?" asked Sally.

"So I could say thank you properly." replied Alicia pulling her hands out from behind her back.

Sally gasped. Alicia was holding a very large bunch of brightly coloured flowers.

"Oh Alicia! You shouldn't have. You have allergies."

"I don't mind. Thank you mother, it's been great."

Sally took the flowers and took a deep sniff. Alicia looked on longingly. Sally leaned over and gave her a small kiss on the head.

"Thank you dear." she said.

Just then there was a small beeping noise. Sally turned around irritated.

"I thought I turned that off. I know I turned that off! Whoever it is better have a good reason for disturbing me." she said.

Sally walked over to the hamper and opened it. Fixed to the underside of one of the flaps was her wrist comm unit. She picked it up and answered it.

"This had better be good!" she said angrily.

"Sally! T2 here. We have BIG trouble." came a reply.

"There is always big trouble when I'm having fun! What is it this time?!"

"Sonic, Amy, Tails, Lavender and Miles have gone missing. It's kinda my fault too."

Sally virtually threw up her lunch. Had she heard that correctly?

"I'm on my way!" she said and clicked the comm unit off.

"What is it mother?" asked Alicia.

"No time to explain Alicia. Come on, back to the transport. We have to get back to Mobotropolis."

Sally spun and started to run, scooping up the hamper on her way. Alicia followed her.

-----------------------------------------

"Knuckles! Knuckles, you better not have fallen asleep in there!" cried Bunnie.

Knuckles shot upright and banged his head off the supporting beam across the centre of the tent. It wobbled and then promptly collapsed bringing the whole tent down on his head.

"ARGH!" cried Knuckles, "Why do I keep doing that?"

"Well it serves you right. You told me you were just going to get something."

Knuckles struggled for a few moments and then finally found his way out of the collapsed tent. He looked up to see Bunnie staring down at him. He smiled awkwardly at her.

"Ha….guess I dozed off." he said.

Bunnie slapped her head.

"Sometimes. Just sometimes. Anyway, did you find what you were looking for?"

Knuckles thought for a moment.

"Oops." he said and quickly dived back into the collapsed tent.

Bunnie groaned and returned to the fire. It was still pretty light but it always got cold quickly in the mountains. She took a jumper out of her backpack and slipped it on.

"Much better." she said to herself.

Just then Knuckles returned from his tent.

"Well?" asked Bunnie.

"I erm……must have left it back in Mobotropolis." replied Knuckles.

Bunnie quickly picked up her bag and threw it at Knuckles. Knuckles spun to the side and the bag landed on the ground a few feet behind him.

"Damn!" said Bunnie, "That was a good throw too."

"Sorry to disappoint you."

"You echidna are the most forgetful person I know."

"Well……thank you."

Bunnie rolled her eyes.

"That wasn't a compliment."

"Oh?" teased Knuckles.

If Bunnie had had another bag she would have thrown it. She settled for throwing a log at the fire instead. It was then that her comm unit beeped. A few seconds later Knuckles started beeping too.

"You answer it." said Bunnie.

Knuckles raised his arm and pressed a button on his comm.

"Hello?" he said.

"Knuckles it's Petya." said the voice on the other end.

"Oh hey Petya. What up?" said Knuckles.

"Lots. We need you back in Mobotropolis. T2 has already called Sally and Alicia."

"What's wrong?"

"Sonic, Tails, Amy and the two kids have disappeared."

"What?! Be right there."

Bunnie was already packing up her gear.

"Sounds bad." she said, "We better move."

-----------------------------------------

Sally rushed into the main hall of the palace at a fast jog. Petya was there to meet her.

"Sally you're here. Good." she said as Sally stopped in front of her.

"What happened?" asked Sally.

"Come. I will tell you."

Petya turned and walked from the hall, followed by Sally and Alicia. He led them back to the room T2 and her used for practicing. Inside T2 was talking to Bunnie and Knuckles who had arrived about an hour before. Petya sat down on a small cushion on the floor and motioned for everyone to join her. They all sat down and looked at her. A few moments passed before Knuckles spoke.

"So?" he asked.

"What happened?" continued Sally.

Petya let out a short sigh.

"It all started earlier this morning. T2 came to me saying he wanted to show me something he had found whilst experimenting with his skills." she said.

"I found I could extend my senses outwards and virtually feel myself in different places. It was incredible. I wanted to show Petya and find out whether we could expand on it."said T2.

"We joined and tried it. It did work. We found we were able to sense any area on the entire planet." continued Petya.

Everyone gasped.

"I'm not done." said Petya, "After a while we started to sense different places. Places that shouldn't exist."

"Like what?" asked Bunnie.

"Like Robotropolis for a start." said T2.

"What?!" cried Knuckles leaping to his feet.

"Sit down Knuckles, I'm still not done." said Petya.

Knuckles looked at her and then sat down again.

"We also saw a frozen wasteland." said T2.

"What were these places?" asked Sally.

"We didn't now at first. We know now thought. They were alternate realities." said Petya.

"Alternate what's?" asked Alicia.

Sally suddenly looked at Alicia. She had been so caught up in things she had forgotten her daughter. She turned to Alicia.

"Maybe you should go up to your room." she said.

Alicia shook her head.

"No." she said firmly, "What's going on?"

"So you haven't told her about the others." said Petya standing up.

Sally turned towards the wolf.

"Of course not. She's only eleven." said Sally.

"She is old enough to see. You should all see what happened." said Petya.

"What do you mean…………argh!" cried Sally.

She felt a strange feeling saturating her mind. It penetrated her senses and slowly her vision went black. A few moments later an image appeared to her. She saw Petya and T2's room. At first it was empty and then there was a shimmer and T2's and Petya's form appeared in the room. They joined hands and started to glow. Sally continued to watch and then she heard a voice in her head. It was T2 and Petya talking.

_Petya this can't be right!_

_I know T2. Where on Mobius is this place?_

_It looks like the area Mobotropolis is on. See the mountains in the background? Those look like the great peaks!_

_But it can't be! Mobotropolis isn't like this!_

_I know. What is this frozen wasteland?!_

_Wait…..its going! OH MY!_

_My god!_

_It's Robotropolis!_

_You better call Sonic!_

_Right! SONIC! SONIC HEAR ME NOW!_

As they talked the room shimmered and was replaced by the images they spoke of. Sally would have gasped if she could. The image returned to the room as Sonic and Amy tore in and soon after Tails, Lavender and Miles. She saw Sonic rush at them and be thrown back. She then heard more voices.

_T2?_

_Yes._

_There's here._

_I know._

_They can't help us, we're on our own._

_That's not good._

_I think I might be able to break us out of here but I don't know what will happen if I do._

_No. I'll do it. You try to contain whatever happens._

_Right T2._

_T2, its working._

_I know Petya. Just try to keep everything contained._

_I…..I can't. Those places are coming back to me! I can't keep them out._

_PETYA!_

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!_

Sally watched at the red dots shot at her friends and then disappeared. The images slowly blurred back to black and then back to the room. Sally just starred into the middle distance.

"What was that?!" cried Knuckles.

"You saw it too?" said Sally.

"You all saw it." said T2, "It was a mental projection of what happened here earlier today."

Suddenly Alicia burst into tears. Sally spun round and threw her arms around her.

"It's ok Alicia. Calm down." she said running her hand through Alicia's hair.

She looked over her shoulder and glared at T2 and Petya.

"I told you! She's too young to understand this. Hell I'm not sure if I was ready to see that! You've tormented her."

"Sorry Sally but it was necessary." said T2.

"It's ok mother." said Alicia pulling away from Sally, "I'm ok."

Sally looked at Alicia. The small squirrel was shaking slightly but her eyes were as clear as ever. Sally slowly calmed down. She turned back to T2 and Petya.

"So what do we do?" she asked.

"Well I guess we have to rescue them." said Knuckles, "But…….how?"

"There might be a way but it will be risky." said Petya, "Myself and T2 could try to recreate what happened earlier."

"Petya!" said T2, "That might work for getting them there but….what about getting them back?"

Everyone looked at Petya. She closed her eyes for a moment.

"I have a notion but nothing solid. If we recreate what happened here while no-one is here it might reverse the procedure."

"You mean instead of pushing us out of this reality it pulls us back in again?" asked Bunnie.

"Exactly." said Petya.

"Could be risky." said Knuckles, "We could all end up stuck in those realities."

"We have to try." said Alicia speaking up.

Everyone turned to look at her. She was still shaking slightly but a feeling of commitment irradiated from her.

"Alicia?" asked Sally.

"We have to try." repeated Alicia, "We have to rescue everyone."

-----------------------------------------

"Are we ready Petya?" asked Sally.

"Almost." she replied.

Sally nodded and looked down at Alicia. She hadn't stopped shaking and Sally was worried about her.

"You alright dear?" she asked.

"I…..I think so. Just nervous." replied Alicia.

"I know." said Sally patting Alicia on the head.

Alicia spun and threw her arms around Sally's middle. She sniffed.

"Ok everyone. We're ready." said Petya.

Sally looked up to see Petya and T2 holding hands. They both glowed a soft yellow colour. Sally always found this amazing.

"Ok then sugah! Let's do this!" cried Bunnie.

Sally looked over at her. She was standing next to Knuckles on the spot where Sonic and Amy had disappeared.

"Get ready everyone and remember what we told you." said T2 closing his eyes.

Suddenly T2's and Petya's bodies glowed yellow and a large sphere formed around them. Slowly there forms disappeared and two little red spots appeared on the yellow sphere. Suddenly to everyone's surprise the red sphere suddenly changed to purple and shot off the sphere. They surrounded the two groups. They all felt themselves being pulled in two and suddenly everything went black.

-----------------------------------------

Sally gave a small moan and opened her eyes. She was obviously on her back but where. She slowly pulled herself upright and stopped dead. She was lying in HER bed! She didn't understand it. She felt her strength slowly return and gradually she pulled herself out of bed. She blinked heavily and walked over to the window. She opened it and stared out. Far below Mobotropolis was busy with activity. Sally's jaw hung open. Just then she heard the door open behind her. She stared again.

"Petya?!" she cried.

"Hello Sally. I'm glad to see you're awake. We have a problem." replied Petya.

Sally looked at her cautiously.

"I know what you're thinking. Is this an alternate reality?"

Petya slowly raised her right hand opened it. The Deep Power Stones glowed in her palm. Sally just stared again.

"As you can see, this is your reality. Something went wrong with the transfer."

"What happened?" said Sally suddenly dropping her suspicion and becoming curious.

"When T2 and myself recreated what we we're doing before we accidentally used too much of our power. We didn't know how unstable the other realities were."

"What are you saying?"

"The other realities are collapsing."

"WHAT?!"

"It started the second we tried to transport you there."

"You make it sound as if that was ages ago."

Petya nodded.

"It is. That was two weeks ago."

"TWO WEEKS! I've been out cold for two weeks?!"

"Along with everyone else."

Sally suddenly realised what Petya was saying.

"How long until the other realities collapse?" she asked quickly.

"Can't say but…..it could be as little as a day."

"Oh my."


	5. A Partial Return

Chapter 5 – A Partial Return

Soon after Sally was standing where she had been two weeks ago. Bunnie, Alicia and Knuckles had come round at about the same time as her and had all agreed to her plan. They were going to enter the alternate realities before they collapsed and rescue everyone. At least that was the plan. T2 and Petya again stood in front of them, hands joined.

"This time T2 we must be careful. We can't afford a similar mistake." said Petya.

"I know." said T2, "You all ready?"

"Same as we were last time T2." replied Knuckles.

"Let's do it to it sugah!" said Bunnie

Sally just nodded, a look of determination on her face. Alicia was clinging to Sally's arm, shaking again.

"Alright. Here goes." said Petya.

The sphere appeared again and soon after so did the red spots. This time they didn't change colour and shot at the two groups. A split second later all four of them were gone. T2 and Petya slowly became visible again. The glow faded and they released their hands.

"I hope this works." said Petya.

"If it doesn't we've just sent all our friends to their deaths." replied T2.

They looked at each other for a moment and sighed.

-----------------------------------------

Bunnie landed with a hard thud on the ground. She had landed face first in a muddy puddle. She raised her head, her hair dripping with mucky water.

"Aah just perfect." she said to herself as she stood up.

She looked around and shuddered. The land was cold and bare. It looked just like the Great Unknown had done during Robotnik's rule. It was that she noticed Knuckles lying on the ground nearby. She ran over to him. Knuckles was groaning quietly. Bunnie rolled him over to see that when he had landed he had bashed his head off a rock. There was a large cut across his left eyebrow. Knuckles was looking at her.

"Can I get up?" he said finally.

"Sure sugah. But you might want to do something with that." she replied.

"That's nothing. I've had much worse."

"Ah know you have. I wonder where we are."

"Well for one thing there isn't anything here. We should try and find something that could tell us where Sonic and Amy went."

"If there even alive anymore."

-----------------------------------------

Sonic yawned as he leaned back in a chair. A held a chilidog in one hand and the other hung by his side. He took a bite of his dog but his mind was elsewhere. It had been about two weeks since he and Amy had appeared here. In that time he had learned a bit more about the past and had earned the trust of his doubles siblings. He never noticed Sonia sitting down next to him.

"Sonic?" she said.

Sonic almost jumped off his seat.

"Argh! Sonia you startled me." he replied.

"Sorry. You just looked completely lost."

"I am. I still don't understand everything."

Sonia put an arm on his shoulder.

"Hey! You may not be my real brother but I care about you. Now come and join us."

Sonic was about to protest but didn't. He let Sonia lead him to the back of the van where Manic and Amy were playing cards. As they entered Amy smugly placed a full house down in front of her. Manic growled and threw his cards at the table.

"Argh! That's the forth time in a row she's done that! How do you do it?!" he asked.

"Number one rule. Don't play cards with an Acolyte and expect to win….ever." replied Amy with a smile.

"Hey guys!" cried Sonia as she came in, "Sonic has decided to join us."

"I have?" asked Sonic.

"Yes you have." replied Sonia.

"Wait a go bro…..well……kinda bro anyway." said Manic.

"I'm glad to see you've snapped out of your head." said Amy, "Now sit down."

Sonic sat down at the table along with Sonia and Amy dealt another hand.

"Sonia you first." said Amy.

"I'll take two." replied Sonic handing Amy two of her five cards.

Amy took them replaced them in the deck and gave her two new ones. Sonia gave a fake smile and nodded.

"Alright Sonic." said Amy.

"Four." he said.

"FOUR!" cried Manic.

"It's legal." said Amy handing Sonic four new cards and taking the four he handed her.

"I'll take two as well." said Manic.

Manic got his two cards and sniggered.

Amy dealt herself a single new card. She picked up a chip and threw it in.

"Starting bid is fifty and I raise ten." she said.

Sonia threw in a hundred chip.

"Raise you forty." she said.

Sonic glanced down at his cards for a moment and thought for a second. He then picked up some chips and threw them in.

"I see your forty and raise you two hundred." he said.

"That's a bluff if I ever saw one." cried Manic, "Fine. I see that and raise you fifty."

Amy placed her cards down on the table.

"I fold." she said.

Sonia and Manic stared at her.

"You fold!" cried Manic, "But we haven't gone one round."

"I said I fold." she said again.

"Fine." said Sonia, "I'm in."

She threw a fifty chip in followed by another one.

"Your move." she said.

Sonic just casually threw a fifty chip in and followed it with another two hundred. Manic just stared at the chips for a moment and then smiled.

"Ok then. If you want to play on a bluff."

He threw in two hundred and then another two hundred.

"I'm out." said Sonia putting her hand down.

"Let's raise the stakes." said Sonic.

He picked up a single chips and looked at it. He put it down and then pushed all of his chips into the middle. Manic just starred at him for a moment.

"You serious bro?" he asked.

"Totally." replied Sonic.

Manic didn't notice Amy giving Sonia a wry smile. Manic nodded and pushed all of his chips in.

"Ok then, try this." he said putting his cards down on the table, "Full house."

Sonic looked at Manic's cards on the table.

"Very nice but not as good as this." he said laying his cards down, "Royal flush."

Manic's jaw dropped. Sonic had a royal flush in hearts, the highest possible hand.

"Number two rule. NEVER continue playing cards if an Acolyte folds." said Amy smiling at Sonia.

Sonia burst out laughing. Manic just continued to stare at Sonic's cards. Suddenly there was a loud buzzing. Sonia stopped laughing and leapt from her chair. Manic snapped out of his trance and stood up. Sonic spun to face Sonia. She was looking at a small control panel at the side of the van.

"What is it?" he asked.

"We've got airborne units heading our way." she said.

"Have they found us?" asked Manic.

"Doesn't look like it. There not on the right course. Ready the cloak grid in any case." replied Sonia.

Sonic ran over to another console and pressed a few controls. Outside the van a large holographic grid appeared around it. The grid formed up and then started to display a holographic projection of the area around the van. The result was that the van disappeared from view and it looked like there was nothing there.

"Done." said Sonic, "We're those bozzo's going?"

"I'm not sure. The computer should have a read out shortly. Ah here we are." said Sonia looking at the display.

Sonic joined her. He stared at the console.

"Are those co-ordinates what I think they are?" he said.

"Yes. Those are the co-ordinates where you and Amy appeared two weeks ago." Sonia replied.

Sonic was already sitting in the driving seat of the van. He slipped it into gear and pushed his foot down on the accelerator. The van shot forwards and the cloaking grid fell. Sonic looked over his shoulder.

"My friends might have found a way to bring us back. Sonia we'll need a roof gunner." he said.

"I'm there Sonic." cried Sonia.

She stepped forwards onto a small platform. A hole opened in the roof and the platform rose upwards. Sonia touched her medallion and it changed into a keyboard. She folded the end down and took up a firing position.

"Sonia. Hostiles at 12 o clock." came Sonic voice over the head comm.

"I see em Sonic." she replied.

A few seconds later several air units came into view. Sonia hit a cord and a large laser bolt flew from the keyboard. One of the crafts exploded and fell to the floor. The remaining ones turned and opened fire. Sonic swerved the van to avoid the blast.

"I could use some help." cried Sonia.

Manic was about to leap up to help her when Amy pushed him side. A second later she was on the roof with Sonia.

"Helps at hand." she called and flung up her hands, "Fire NOW!"

Sonia complied and fired. Her instrument glowed and a large sound blast echoed from it. Suddenly three of the crafts exploded in mid air. Sonia looked at her instrument in amazement.

"Two more coming in." cried Amy.

Sonia quickly spun and unloaded two cords of energy at the units. They fell from the sky. Sonic slowed the van to a halt. Sonia and Amy jumped down from the roof.

"What was that?!" asked Sonia.

"Just a little thing I've been experimenting with." said Amy, "I used my skills to increase your instruments energy output."

"Incredible job girls." said Sonic jumping out of the van.

"Thanks." said Sonia as Manic joined them.

"Now to find whatever those guys were looking for." said Sonic touching his medallion.

-----------------------------------------

Bunnie poked her head out from behind a large rock. Knuckles did the same next to her.

"Well those guys were pleased to see us." said Bunnie.

"Too right." said Knuckles, "Wonder what made em crash like that."

"I don't know. But…..did you hear music just before they crashed?"

"I thought it was my ears ringing but if you heard it too."

They looked at each other.

"No that's ridiculous." said Bunnie.

"Yeah, I mean what next?" replied Knuckles.

They were both just about to laugh when there was a loud musical noise. It sounded just like an air guitar. Over the notes a voice could be heard.

"HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OUT THERE!" it cried, "Anyone there?"

Bunnie and Knuckles looked at each other. The voice was familiar. Too familiar.

"Sonic!" they said together.

They leaped out from behind their rock and ran towards the sound.

-----------------------------------------

…Anyone there?" cried Sonic.

There was no answer. Sonic turned to Sonia and Amy.

"You guys stay here. Manic and I will check it out." he said.

Sonic suddenly shot off to investigate the area.

"Catch you later." cried Manic as he shot past them on his hover board.

Sonia and Amy stared after the two hedgehogs.

"Well really." said Amy putting her hands on her hips, "Sometimes they just love to hog all the fun."

"Oh let them have it." said Sonia turning back to the van.

-----------------------------------------

Bunnie poked her head out from behind another rock. All she saw was a small white van parked at the foot of a hill. A pink hedgehog stood outside. Bunnie studied her carefully. It didn't look like Amy but she might be able to help. She decided to go for it. She did a little flip over the rock and approached the hedgehog slowly.

"Erm…hello." she said.

The hedgehog jumped at the sound and spun to face her. She touched a small medallion round her neck. It flashed but nothing happened. She looked down at it and then jumped backwards landing on the room of the van. The hedgehog took up a fighting pose. The hedgehog looked at Bunnie.

"Ok what you want?" she said.

Bunnie looked at her puzzled for a moment.

"Ah was wondering if you could help me?" she said.

"With what?"

"I'm looking for someone."

"Who?"

"Two hedgehogs."

"Well you found one. Can you be more specific?"

"Named Sonic and Amy."

The hedgehog suddenly leaped off the room and landed squarely on Bunnie. Bunnie was knocked to the ground. The hedgehog stood over her.

"Ok how do you know them?" she asked.

Bunnie was about to answer when they both heard a call.

"Incoming air assistance!"

The hedgehog looked up just in time to see a red echidna collide with her. The hedgehog was knocked backwards, hitting the side of the van and falling on her face in the mud. Suddenly the door of the van opened. Another pink hedgehog appeared.

"Ok what's going on out here?" she said before noticing what was going on, "OH MY!"

"AMY!" cried Bunnie.

"Amy?!" said Knuckles looking up from the other pink hedgehog.

"By the ancient Acolytes! What are you doing here and………oh my! Sonia!" said Amy.

She jumped out of the van and landed next to Sonia. She helped her to her feet. Sonia looked at Amy for a moment and then at the other two.

"Friends of yours?" she asked.

"Yes." replied Amy, "Knuckles. Bunnie. What are you doing here?"

"We're here to rescue you sugah." said Bunnie picking herself up, "Although ah must say the welcome wasn't what I expected."

Sonia grinned feebly.

"Sorry. I'm just very cautious of anyone new. Robotnik's got me too many times with that ploy." she said.

"Robotnik?!" cried Bunnie and Knuckles together.

Suddenly there was a blast of air and Sonic appeared in a blue flash. He turned on the spot and obviously didn't notice what was going on.

"I win Manic." he cried.

A few seconds later a green hedgehog came to halt nearby. He was riding a red and yellow hover board. He jumped off and picked it up.

"Hey you're just no fun bro!" he cried, "At least I……..erm Sonic?"

The hedgehog tapped Sonic on the shoulder and pointed behind him. Sonic turned round and his jaw dropped.

"Hi there sugah hog!" cried Bunnie running over to Sonic.

She threw her arms around him and gave him a large hug. Sonic was still in a partial trance but hugged her back. Finally he released her and spoke.

"Bunnie! And Knuckles. What are you guys doing here?" he said.

"We're here to rescue you." replied Knuckles smiling at him.

"I need a drink!" said Sonic.

-----------------------------------------

"So that's what happened." said Amy.

"Yes." replied Knuckles.

Sonic nodded his head.

"Things start to make a bit more sense now. You don't know what it's like being here with no answers." he said.

"Ah can imagine." said Bunnie.

"So everything you told us was true." said Sonia.

"You really are from another reality." said Manic.

Sonic nodded.

"So what are you going to do now?" asked Sonia.

"I don't know." said Sonic.

"Well ah do. You're coming back with us." said Bunnie.

"Yeah and fast too." said Knuckles.

Something about how Knuckles said this caught Amy's ear.

"Why the rush?" she asked slowly.

Bunnie and Knuckles looked at each other.

"Well?" asked Amy.

Not only had Sonic gotten interested in this question but Sonia and Manic had also. Finally Knuckles spoke.

"Maybe we should tell you that when we're alone." he said.

Sonia and Manic glared at him.

"Whatever you have to say Knuckles, you'd better say it now. I've spent two weeks with these guys. I trust them." said Sonic.

"It isn't trust I'm worried about. It's what they'll do to me when I tell you." said Knuckles.

Sonic faltered slightly.

"Spit it out Knuckles." he said.

"Ok then. The reason we haven't gotten here sooner is because our last rescue attempt knocked all of us out cold for two weeks." said Knuckles.

"Why's that?" asked Amy.

"T2 and Petya used too much energy to open the reality rift. It spilled over into this reality and the one the others are in." said Knuckles.

"Which means?" asked Sonic.

"Oh hell Sonic. The excess energy has destabilised both of the other realities. They're going to collapse!" finished Knuckles.

"What do you mean collapse?!" cried Sonia.

"As in 'POOF' it's gone" collapse." said Bunnie.

Sonia grabbed Bunnie by her clothing and shook her.

"YOU MEAN YOU'RE RESCUE ATTEMPT HAS CONDEMMED MY REALITY TO DEATH?!" she screamed at her.

Sonic quickly intervened and pulled them apart.

"Calm it Sonia." he said.

"If it helps, we're sorry." said Knuckles.

"You're sorry?!" cried Manic launching himself at the echidna.

Knuckles wasn't ready and was knocked to the floor. Sonic dropped Sonia and rushed over to pull Manic off Knuckles.

"Manic! Sonia! Please!" he cried.

Sonia and Manic stopped trying to get to Bunnie and Knuckles. They stood there breathing heavily and looking daggers at them.

"Is there any way to stop this collapse from happening?" asked Sonic.

"Sorry sugah." said Bunnie shaking her head.

"When did the collapse start?" he asked.

"At the same time as the accident happened." said Knuckles.

"Do you know when the collapse is due to actually happen?" asked Amy.

"Anytime from now onwards." said Bunnie.

As if to reinforce this point the ground gave a gentle shake. Sonic shot over to the door and swung it open. He jumped out and gasped. Seconds later everyone joined him. They all stared at the sky. A large black crack had appeared in it. The ground gave another shake and the crack became bigger and showered splinters on them.

"No." said Sonia slowly.

"This can't be happening." said Manic.

"T2 warned me of this. This is the build up to total collapse. We have less than an hour." said Knuckles.

"AN HOUR!" cried Sonia, "But what are we going to do?"

"We have to get the hip hop back to the point we came in. Petya and T2 will be holding the door open for us." said Bunnie.

"Wait Bunnie." said Sonic.

Bunnie and Knuckles turned to see Sonic standing there between Sonia and Manic. He had an arm on both of their shoulders.

"I'm not leaving these guys here." he said.

Amy looked at Sonic for a second.

"And I'm not leaving Sonic." she said.

"But……but…….but if you don't leave you'll be killed when this place falls apart." said Knuckles.

"I won't leave me friends. Even if there not from my reality." said Sonic.

Sonia smiled at Sonic and Manic glanced at him sideways and then looked back at Knuckles.

"Maybe I could do something." said Amy.

"Petya already thought of that. She doesn't think you can do anything. Not now anyway." said Bunnie.

"Well I'm not leaving them." said Sonic.

"Then bring them with you. But whatever you do we have to do it quickly." said Knuckles.

"You mean go back to your reality?" asked Sonia.

"Yes! Anything!" cried Knuckles, "But we have to go! NOW!"

-----------------------------------------

"There it is!" cried Knuckles pointing.

The others looked. A large red sphere hovered a few inches above the ground.

"Wow! That's impressive." said Amy.

"Wait until you feel what the trips like." said Knuckles running towards the portal, "Come on, we gotta….argh!"

Knuckles was suddenly thrown backwards by a large blue blur that shot across his path. Sonia and Manic stopped dead.

"Sonic!" they both said.

The blur came to a halt and turned round. A blue robot stood there. It turned around and its eyes flashed red.

"Most interesting." it said, "When my master's air units went missing he sent me to find out what happened. Most interesting."

Sonia was first on her medallion and sent a blast sailing at the robot. The robot shot to the side and avoided the medallion shot. There was another rumble.

"If my master and I cannot leave neither will you."

The robot shot forwards knocking Sonia, Manic and Sonic off there feet. Knuckles jumped up and charged at the robot. It swung an arm out and knocked him over again.

"Sonic! It's us! Remember please!" cried Sonia.

The robot just glared at her. Suddenly there was a large whine. Everyone turned to see Amy surrounded in a large white glow. The glow suddenly formed into a large spike above her and then shot at the robot Sonic. It hit him and stopped him dead.

"NOW!" cried Amy.

Sonic, Sonia and Manic didn't need telling what to do. They all touched their medallions and a beam shot from all of them, striking the robot. It seemed to scream and suddenly the white glow surrounding him expanded into a large flash. When everyone looked back a blue hedgehog was lying on the ground. Sonia ran to his side. It was Sonic, he was back to normal. Sonia threw her arms around him.

"Oh my! Sonic!" she cried.

Manic was soon at his sisters side but before he could say anything there was a loud rumble. A huge crack appeared in the ground and shot towards them. The inside of the crack was black like the one in the sky and didn't seem to have any kind of form. Manic dived to the side but Sonia couldn't move much. She grabbed Sonic's hand as the crack shot underneath her.

"SONIA!" cried Manic leaping back towards the crack.

"MANIC NO!" cried Sonic.

Manic leapt into the crack after Sonia and Sonic. Sonic shot over to them. Manic was hanging onto the edge of the crack with one hand and onto Sonia with the other. Sonic stopped by the cracks edge and grabbed Manic's hand. Amy rushed over to Sonic and grabbed him.

"No Amy! You get back to the portal. Get yourself and the other two back to our reality." cried Sonic.

"Sonic I'm not leaving you." cried Amy.

"Dammit Amy! GO! NOW!"

Amy staggered backwards slightly and then turned and ran over to Knuckles and Bunnie.

"We're going!" she cried as the ground gave another shake.

"But what about Sonic?!" cried Bunnie.

"He's coming!" cried Amy as she caught hold of them both and flung them all into the sphere.

Back at the crack Sonic was still holding onto Manic's arm. Sonia was shaking Sonic trying to wake him up.

"Sonic wake up! WAKE UP!" she screamed at him, "Manic I'm losing my grip!"

"Hold on sis! Hold on!" cried Manic, "Sonic can you do anything."

"Hold on guys I'm going warp!" he cried back.

Sonic took a firmer hold of Manic's arm and turned away from the crack. He revved his feet and slowly started to pull away from the crack. Slowly Manic appeared from the crack. Manic got a firmer grip on the ground and took a hold of Sonia with his other arm. Sonic shot to Manic's side and took a hold of Sonia as well. Slowly they pulled her up and then all three of them pulled Sonic out of the crack. They sat there for a moment until the ground shook again. Sonic shot a glance at the portal. It was still there.

"Grab on everyone. We're juicing!" he cried.

Sonia took a hold of the unconscious Sonic and the of the other Sonic's arm. Manic grabbed on also. Sonic revved his feet and shot towards the portal. As he approached the portal started to fizz. Sonic put on a burst of speed but it wasn't enough as the portal collapsed and Sonic shot straight past where it had been.


	6. Partings

Chapter 6 – Partings

"ACHO!" cried Alicia as she shook the snow out of her hair, "Oooh my nose!"

"Alicia please. We've got more immediate problems." said Sally.

Sally wrapped the padded coat she was wearing around her a bit tighter. Alicia was shivering almost uncontrollably.

"What is this place?" asked Alicia.

"This is one of the two alternate realities dear. I never imagined this could happen." replied Sally.

Sally reached inside her coat and unclipped Nicole from her pouch.

"Nicole. Scan for Tails bio signs."

"Scanning." replied Nicole.

A few moments passed before Nicole answered.

"Bio signs not detected Sally."

"Try Lavender and Miles."

A few more seconds of silence followed. The wind whistled past them blowing snow in their faces. Sally looked up at the sky. It was dark and grey. Nothing like the beautiful sky she knew.

"Signs not found." said Nicole.

Sally's heart sunk. Could they all be dead? It had been two weeks. She didn't know if anything could survive that long in these conditions. Especially without protection.

"Are you detecting anything?" she asked.

"Affirmative. Power signature detected."

"Display Nicole."

A small green holographic map appeared. A small red dot appeared on it.

"Where are we Nicole?" she asked.

A blue dot lit up a little way from the red one. Just then a set of data came up about the power signature. The green writing scrolled down and Sally just stared at it.

"That's the signature of……..A NICOLE UNIT!" cried Sally, "Nicole confirm."

"Confirmed Sally. Power signature is identical to my own."

"What does that mean mother?" asked Alicia.

"It means we're checking it out." said Sally.

-----------------------------------------

"LAVENDER DUCK!" cried Tails.

Lavender glanced behind her and then flung herself to the floor. She spun her tails creating a small tornado. The tornado dug into the snow and made a large amount fly into the air. It settled on Lavender, covering her and almost making her disappear from view. Tails leapt out from behind a snow drift and landed with a metallic clunk on the top of the attacking pod. The pod noticed this and sent an electrical surge through its hull. The bottom of Tails shoes glowed absorbing the electricity. Tails leaned forwards and opened a small panel. Inside there were a selection of electrical circuits. He stuffed his hand inside and pulled out several of them. The pod lurched slightly.

"That got you!" he cried.

"Quickly Tails before it redirects power!" cried Sally from behind another drift.

Tails took out a small circuit board and slotted it into the gap. There was a high pitched whine and the board glowed blue. Tails swung round and dived off the pod. He landed with a poof in the snow and glanced round. The entire pod was glowing blue now and the whine had reached a maximum. Seconds later the entire pod exploded sending debris scattering everywhere. Tails picked himself up.

"Everyone ok?" he asked.

"All right here Tails!" cried Sally poking her head out again.

"Ditto here Tails." cried Miles as he and Antoine popped out as well.

"Lavender? You ok Lav?" cried Tails.

A small tornado blasted out of a drift of snow. The snow settled and Lavender stood there.

"WAY PAST!" she cried, "That was kewl Tails."

Tails went over to her and picked her up.

"You did pretty well yourself." he said.

"I told you I could do it." she replied.

Just then Sally ran over to them.

"Tails take a look at this. I can't make it out." she said holding out Nicole.

She was pretty battered and several controls weren't lit but she still worked. Tails took Nicole and looked at the display.

"Nicole do you have enough power for a holo projection?" he asked.

"Negative. Power cells at fifteen percent of normal." replied Nicole.

"If she keeps losing power like that she won't last more than a year at maximum." said Sally sadly.

Tails was looking at Nicole's display. He raised an eyebrow.

"Sal? You sure this is correct?" he asked.

"Course I'm sure. Nicole may be battered but she still works. Why?" she asked.

"Because according to this Nicole has detected her own power signature approximately two miles in that direction." replied Tails.

"That's impossible." answered Antoine, "Nicole is the only one of her kind."

"If that's true what's this signal?" said Tails.

"Let's go see." said Sally.

-----------------------------------------

Sally and Alicia walked on. The wind had died down now but the air was still cold. Their breath made large clouds of steam as they breathed. Sally was still holding Nicole who was still displaying the holographic map. The red dot had started to move towards them now. This worried Sally slightly. It meant that the person using the other Nicole unit knew they were there. Eventually the red dot was nearly on top of them, literally. The map had zoomed in and showed the dot on a cliff above them. Sally looked up at the cliffs above her. They rose sharply from the ground and were impassable. She shook her head.

"What now mum?" asked Alicia.

"Well that other signature is above us but we can't get up to them." replied Sally, "It looks like we're going to have to find another way up."

She was about to turn when there was a quiet sharp noise. Sally didn't recognise it but didn't really have time to react as a large net flew down at her from above. She screamed and tried to run but it was too late. The net came down on top of her and Alicia.

-----------------------------------------

"Got em!" cried Antoine, "They won't get out of that."

"Not until we get down there anywhere." said Tails, "Wonder who they are."

"Well get yourself latched on and follow me." said Sally.

Everyone looked over at her. Sally was fastening herself into a harness she had unpacked. She took a piece of rope and attached it to the harness. Tails and Antoine followed suit. Soon all three of them were fastened onto the cliff side.

"Come on kids." said Tails.

Lavender walked over to Tails and Miles to Antoine. Lavender took a firm grip of Tails and Miles to Antoine. Sally leaped off the edge and started to abseil down the cliff. Tails and Antoine followed her.

-----------------------------------------

Sally tried to free herself from the net but it was fastened to the ground with grapples. Alicia was crying.

"Don't worry Alicia." said Sally.

Alicia wiped her eyes and sniffed.

"Ok mother." she said.

Sally looked out through the net. She heard a noise and looked up. Three figures were sliding down the cliff. Sally tensed. This was it. They landed and she saw that the three figures were actually five. They walked towards her and she heard a voice. At first she couldn't believe what she was hearing. It shouldn't be possible. It was her voice.

"Alright! Who are you? And how do you have a Nicole unit?!" the voice cried.

"Yo cool it Sal. We need to find out who they are before we start interrogating them!" joked another voice.

Sally recognised it. Her jaw dropped and before she could stop herself she cried out.

"Tails?!" she cried.

"Sally?!" the voice cried back.

As Sally watched one of the figures walked closer and became clear. An orange fox with two tails. It WAS Tails.

"Tails it is you!" cried Sally.

Tails was now at the net and staring at Sally.

"Sally! I mean……you…….how did you get here?! I thought only the three of us were here!" Tails said.

Just then Miles and Lavender came into view. Alicia's eyes widened and she leapt to the front of the net.

"Brother!" she cried.

"Alicia?!" cried Miles as he raced to the side of the net.

Just then Sally and Antoine appeared. They stood and stared at the two figures in the net. Tails was busy pulling the net grapples out of ground. He pulled a second one out and Sally was able to push the net out of the way and scramble out. She stood up and hugged Tails.

"I never thought I'd see you again." she said.

Tails couldn't speak. He just stood there staring at Sally. Alicia and Miles were hugging in the background. Lavender didn't know what to do. She was just smiling broadly and leaping around. Finally a voice broke the silence.

"Alright who are you?!" cried a nervous voice.

Sally released Tails from her hug and looked over at the voice. The other Sally was standing there next to Antoine holing a small laser gun. She was shaking slightly and looked almost as white as the snow. Sally almost turned a similar colour. She took a step backwards and stuttered. Tails was alert in a second. He leapt between the two Sally's.

"Wow, wow, wow! Cool it Sally." he cried.

"Your telling me to cool it?!" cried the Sally holding the gun, "Who is this?"

"Erm……this is….." Tails bit his lip, "….this is you."

Tails looked over at the other Sally. She was standing in front of Alicia and Miles in a defensive position.

"Sally? What are you doing here? More to the point, what is this place?" said Tails.

Sally blinked.

"This place is an alternate reality Tails. You were thrown here when Petya and T2's experiment went wrong." She said.

"So…you are…..and she is…….and I am…….." Tails gritted his teeth and closed his eyes hard, "….this is too much. What is going on?"

"Get that other Sally to put the gun down and I'll explain." Replied Sally.

-----------------------------------------

Sally started to sob.

"So our Tails really is dead!" she wailed.

Tails put an arm around her shoulder.

"So you're story really was true." she continued.

Antoine came over to her and took over comforting her from Tails. Tails stood up and walked over to the other Sally. He sat down next to her.

"That is quite an incredible story Sal." he said.

"Hmm……I can't help feeling sorry for her." she replied.

Tails looked back at Sally and Antoine. Antoine was running his hand through Sally's hair with his eyes closed. Sally was sobbing into his chest. Tails glanced over at Alicia and Miles. They were sitting in front of the fire talking quietly. Lavender was curled up in a ball on the floor next to the fire snoring happily. Tails looked back at Sally.

"So what now?" he asked.

Sally just sighed and looked sad.

"Sally? What is it?" asked Tails.

"That's what I haven't told you."

Tails looked at her. He hadn't seen Sally act like this before. It was as if she was ashamed at what she had to say.

"We tried to rescue you two weeks ago just after you disappeared but something went wrong. This place is……I mean……oh it's no good! This reality has been destabilised. It's going to collapse any time now."

Tails leapt from his seat and stared at Sally.

"WHAT?!" he cried.

Sally and Antoine looked at him startled, Miles and Alicia suddenly stopped talking and Lavender woke with a start. Tails was standing there staring at Sally. She was looking at her knees with an ashamed expression on her face.

"What do you mean collapse?!" continued Tails.

"Collapse?" asked the other Sally.

Tails spun and looked at her. He couldn't believe it. He had spent two weeks gaining these people's trust and now he knew that his rescue would destroy there world. Tails tried to speak but couldn't.

"Tails?" said Antoine.

"Let me tell them." said Sally.

She stood up and looked at everyone. Her eyes watered slightly as she spoke.

"I'm afraid that our rescue mission of Tails has…….destroyed your world." She said.

"It's already been destroyed by Robotnik. What more can you do?" said Sally.

"We have accidentally destabilised your realities foundations. They are falling apart."

"Meaning?" replied Sally not really paying much attention.

"Meaning your reality is going to be destroyed."

Sally suddenly raised her head and stared at Sally. Her fists clenched and she pushed away from Antoine. Her eyes flared and her breathing came in short snorts. Her lower jaw started to tremble. Everyone was looking at her. Sally suddenly leaped at the other Sally. Tails intercepted her and pushed her to the side. He pinned her against the floor, holding her arms down. Sally started to thrash around.

"LET ME GO DAMMIT!!" she cried.

"Sally calm down." said Tails.

"It's your fault! It's all your fault!" she cried.

Sally suddenly brought her legs up and kicked Tails in the chest. He tumbled backwards and Sally jumped up. She opened a small cupboard and pulled out a laser gun. She armed it and pointed it at Tails and then at Sally.

"Robotnik destroyed my world. I can deal with that. He died long ago. But if my reality is to be completely annihilated I'm making sure the causers of it are going with me." she growled at them.

Just then there was the sound of a second laser gun being activated.

"My princess." said Antoine, "Please stop."

Sally looked over to her side. Antoine was standing there pointing a laser gun at her.

"Antoine?" asked Sally quietly.

"I won't let you kill them. Even if they have sealed our worlds fate. They didn't mean it." said Antoine.

"Antoine! Didn't you hear them? They did this!"

"I heard them! I also heard how she said it!"

"I don't care how she said it! I've suffered enough loss in my life. I've had enough!"

Sally suddenly spun back to face. The next events seemed to play out in slow motion to Tails. Miles and Alicia were on there feet and running to Sally. The other Sally fired. Sally suddenly fell to the floor as Miles and Alicia ran into her and pushed her to the floor. Antoine also fired. The other Sally screamed as the shot hit her. She fell to the floor. As she did she fired another shot as her body tensed. The shot hit Tails cleanly in the chest and knocked him to the floor. Lavender screamed and ran to her father side. Antoine threw his gun to one side and rushed to his Sally side. Sally picked herself up off the floor, her face full of panic. Antoine was running his hand over Sally's face.

"Sally? Oh my! My princess please." he wept.

"It's ok Antoine." said Sally slowly, "It's….it's better this way. I love you….I love you."

Sally's eyes slowly closed as her body went limp. Antoine wailed.

"DAD! TAILS!" cried Lavender as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Tails weakly placed a hand on her head and smiled.

"Be strong Lavender. For me be strong." said Tails weakly.

Sally came over to his side, a large tear welling in her eye. Tails looked at her, his eyes only half open.

"Get….get back to our world." he said.

"But….but….but…" started Sally.

"It's no good. I can feel it. Just get everyone else back to our world and tell Amy I'll always be with her." said Tails his eyes closing a bit more.

"DAD!" cried Lavender and Tails hand slid off her back limply, "DAAAAAAAAAD!"

-----------------------------------------

_I can't hold it much longer._

_Just hold on Petya._

_I'm trying but…..it's slipping away!_

_Petya. Focus on me. Keep the doorway open!_

_I'm trying._

_Petya I can feel them. There almost there. There almost here._

The red spheres in the room shrunk again. Suddenly one of them glowed. Out of it flew Bunnie, Knuckles and Amy. They landed with a thud on the floor and looked back at the portal.

"Where's Sonic?" cried Bunnie.

"He said he'd be right behind us!" answered Amy.

Just then the other portal gave a flash and Sally, Lavender, Miles and Alicia stumbled out. Amy rushed over to Lavender and hugged her.

"Oh god dear. I'm so glad to see you again." she said.

Amy then noticed that Tails was missing.

"Where's Tails?" she said frantically.

"HE'S D….D….DEAD!" wailed Lavender bursting into tear on Amy shoulder.

Amy's eyes widened as she looked around the room. He eyes finally fixed on Sally. She growled at her but Sally didn't notice. She was frantically looking around the room.

"Where's Sonic?" she cried.

"Amy said he was right behind us." said Bunnie.

_T2 I can't hold it._

_Hang in Petya._

_I can't!_

Everyone suddenly looked at T2 and Petya as Petya gave a shrill scream. The two red portals gave a large flash and suddenly shattered into a spray of shards. Both Amy and Sally stared at the portals as they disintegrated.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" they both cried.

Miles and Alicia suddenly burst into tear, joining Lavender. Everyone else in the room closed there eyes and looked at there feet. Sally's eyes were filling with tears. Amy burst into tears as she gripped Lavender closer. Bunnie ran over to Miles and Alicia. Knuckles looked over at T2 and Petya as, in a flash, they appeared again. They both fell to the floor hardly breathing. Knuckles ran over to them.

"They need help. Now!" he cried.

Sally suddenly looked over at T2 and Petya. Her eyes filled with hate and loathe.

"They don't deserve any!" she wailed, "They killed Sonic!"

She turned and ran from the room.


	7. Reality Revived

Chapter 7 – Reality Revived

"Begin recording." said Miles.

A small electronic note told confirmed that the recording had started. Miles took a deep breath and spoke.

"Personal journal continued. It is now eighteen years since my father was lost in that alternate reality. Eighteen years of sorrow, pain and hard work. The only thing that's kept me going has been Lavender. Hmmf….four years married to her has done me so much good. I can't thank her enough."

Miles stopped for a moment to sigh before continuing.

"Ever since the day my mother died things just haven't been the same. That was seventeen years ago. She just couldn't live after Sonic was killed. The doctors say it was a new strain of flu but if you ask me she died of a broken heart. She never did forgive Petya and T2 for trapping Sonic in that reality. And then there was Lavender's father. Tails wasn't just a friend, he was like an uncle. He was always there for me and my sister."

Miles gave a small sniff.

"Alicia. God I miss you sis. I should have been there to help but I wasn't. I know it wasn't my fault but….I can't stop thinking about it. I keep waking up from dreams about her. About you falling from that bridge. Some times I feel like Bunnie. I can't imagine what looking into Alicia's eyes was like. I haven't seen Bunnie since it happened five years ago."

Miles shook his head.

"Amy has spent every living moment in the Royal Library since that day eighteen years ago. She is convinced there is a way to save Sonic and Tails but……I can't believe it myself. The only person who hasn't really been affected by everything is Knuckles……and I think even he has suffered. Losing his friend Sonic was hard on him and then when Bunnie disappeared……he just seemed to lose all hope in life. I had a feeling he was in love with her but…….well that's enough said really. Pause recording."

Another buzz confirmed this action. Miles sighed and looked down at himself. Filling the hole left by Sonic as king was a hard job. His father had always known exactly what to do and he tried to think about what his father would do but it was still hard. He glanced back at the recorder.

"Resume recording." he said, "On a slightly happier note. I found out today that Lavender is pregnant. Our first child is due in about eight months. The news has lifted my spirits somewhat. But now I'm off to spend some time in the sun. Recording off."

The recorder buzzed and Miles smiled. His first child, he still couldn't believe it. He picked up his cape from the back of a chair and slipped it on. He blinked and then walked from the room.

-----------------------------------------

"Where is it?!" cried Amy.

She flung a book aside. It slid along the table and then fell to the floor. When it hit several pages fell out and a sheet of dust was launched into the air. Amy didn't notice though. She was too busy looking for a certain passage she had found earlier. Eventually she found it. She read it over twice and then smiled.

"THAT'S IT!" she cried, "EURICA!"

She spun from the table, grabbing her papers as she went. She raced from the library at a run. Ever since Sonic and Tails had been lost she had spent most of her time in the library here in the Royal Palace. Her duties as an Acolyte had fallen by the wayside long ago. She still kept an eye on the Time Stones but they just didn't seem as important as they once had. Now she finally knew a way to make things right. She just had to find the others, she would need there help.

-----------------------------------------

Lavender sighed. She pushed her hair back for the twenty third time since she had woken up. Her hair was hard to control on the best of days. It tended to stick straight up and whatever she did she couldn't get it to lie flat. She had settled to just let it stick up and had styled it around that. She sighed again as she looked out of the window. Life on Mobius had taken a severe blow at the news of Sonic and Tails. She just didn't like to think about it. She had always loved her dad. She still wept when ever she saw a picture of him. It had taken her a few years to get over his death.

She turned and walked away from the window. She placed a small tiara on her head and blinked. She took a deep breath and walked out of the room. She had barely made it few feet from her room when her mother tore round the corner. They almost collided.

"MOTHER!" cried Lavender, "Please don't run down the corridors like that."

Amy just looked at her daughter.

"And since when are you allowed to tell me what to do?" she said stubbornly.

"Since I became queen and you became…..well for use of a better word weird."

Amy seemed to take a bit of offence at this but didn't let it bother her.

"I'm not weird. I've just been busy. But I think I've done it."

"Done what?"

"I've found a way to bring Sonic and Tails back!"

Lavender stumbled backwards slightly and stared at her mother. Her Acolyte clothing was tattered and dirty. She looked like she had been locked in a cupboard for eighteen years. Ironically this wasn't far from the truth.

"You've said that before." replied Lavender.

"I know but this time I know I've got it right. I MUST speak to everyone. Please!"

Lavender sighed.

"Mother. I trust you. I love you but I don't know about the others."

"They think I'm some sort of crazy recluse. Don't they?"

"Well….yes."

"Humph. I figured as much. Well personally I don't care. They can think what they want of me. If that's the penalty for finding a way to bring Sonic and Tails back then so be it."

Lavender sighed.

"Alright. I'll call everyone together for you mother."

"Thank you dear."

Amy leaned forward and hugged her daughter. A gentle smile spread across her face.

-----------------------------------------

Miles walked out into the Royal Gardens. The smell of roses and fresh fruit filled his nose. He walked to his usually spot and sat down on a bench. He looked out over the city. Mobotropolis had become much bigger over his time in rule. The city had grown in size two fold but still retained its peaceful and pleasant atmosphere.

"Life goes on." said Miles to himself.

"It sure does." said a voice behind him.

Miles looked over his shoulder and smiled. Lavender was walking slowly down the path towards him. She stopped and sat down next to him.

"So how's things?" asked Miles.

"As they always are Miles." replied Lavender.

"You seem troubled."

"It's my mother."

Miles cringed mentally. Whenever she said that something was normally up.

"What is it?" he asked.

"She thinks she's found a way to bring Sonic and Tails back."

"Again?"

"Yes again. I don't know how many times she wants us to go through this. It just seems that the pain has settled and she comes out of hiding and shakes it all up again. But this time she seems so confident."

"You want me to call everyone together to hear her?"

"I don't know."

"Do you believe her?"

"She's my mother. However weird she has gone in recent years she is still my mother. I would believe anything she said."

"Then I'll call everyone together."

Miles leaned over and kissed Lavender. She smiled.

"Thank you Miles. You've always been so supportive."

"And you. Now come on. Let's go."

-----------------------------------------

_T2?_

_Here Petya._

_T2 dear._

_Yes Petya?_

_Where are you?_

_Right in front of you._

_Then show yourself._

Slowly T2's form appeared out of no where. Petya smiled at him as he opened his eyes. She gave him a hug and then touched his mind again.

_Amy wants to see us and everyone else too._

_I know. I picked up on her thoughts a while back._

_She might have actually done it this time T2._

_I hope so. It might mean what I fear but if she has done it then it could mean a happier life for us all._

_I know. Let's go_.

-----------------------------------------

Amy walked into a large room in the palace. In the middle of the room was a large table. Miles and Lavender were already there sitting at one end next to each other. Amy walked into the room purposefully. Lavender looked up as she entered.

"Hello again mother"

"Hello dear. Where is everyone else?"

"T2 and Petya should be here shortly but that's it." said Miles.

Amy nodded slowly. She knew the reasons why. A few moments later T2 and Petya arrived and sat down. Miles rose from his seat.

"You all know why were here so I'm going to let Amy get on with it." he said and sat down again.

Amy stood up. A look of pride and happiness on her face.

"As you know. I've been looking for a way to bring Sonic and Tails back since they were left in the alternate realities. I think I've found it."

She took out a large pile of papers and dumped them on the table top.

"I've been researching the matter and found a few interesting pieces of information. If what I read is right there is a way to bring them back. I've found that the Time Stones can be used to alter the flow of time to the realities and open a portal to a different time."

Petya was nodding.

"That seems possible." she said.

"But very risky." said T2, "The power of the Times Stones are vary unstable. Anything dealing with time has very unpredictable results."

"I agree." said Miles, "What does this entail?"

"I would have to activate the Time Stones and think of the time I wanted. Then Petya and T2 would have to activate the portal and send me into the alternate reality."

"And if it didn't work?" asked Lavender.

"Then I would end up in the alternate reality in our time and be killed as it wouldn't actually exist." replied Amy firmly as if she had already accepted this totally.

"No. I won't authorise it Amy." said Miles, "The risks are…"

"The risks are mine to accept. I am the only one who can do this. No-one else has the knowledge of the Time Stones to do it. The risks are mine."

"No Amy. I…" began Miles.

"Don't you want Sonic and Tails back?!" cried Amy.

Miles faltered slightly.

"Of course I do but this is…….well simply put it's madness!"

Amy lost her patients.

"I knew it! You all thing I'm mad! Every last one of you! Am I the only one who cares about them any more?!" she cried.

Miles turned round and snapped at her.

"Of course not! Don't you think I miss my father?! Or my mother for that matter! I have lost EVERYONE close to me. My father, my mother and my sister. My friends have all gone and….and I just couldn't bear to live if anything happened to anyone else."

Amy's face suddenly fell. She had never thought of that. Miles was right. She felt so ashamed.

"I'm…..I'm sorry Miles. I just……I miss him so much!" she said.

Lavender wiped away a tear. She placed a hand on Amy shoulder.

"I miss him too mum but……we just have to accept it." she said.

"I can't accept that Lavender. Tails died…..and…….I didn't even get to say good bye. No. I'm doing this with or without your approval Miles." she said.

Miles looked at Amy. He closed his eyes tightly to avoid crying and then looked at her.

"Ok Amy. If you are this determined to go through with this then I guess I have no choice."

"One small point." said T2, "If you intent to save both of them you will need to be in two places at once. How are you going to do this?"

Amy looked at him and smiled.

"I have an idea about that. You see I've found a way to stabilise one of the realities." she said.

"How?!" cried Miles.

"Hah. A little Acolyte secret I found in the text of Little Planet. I must channel the energy of the collapse through the Time Stones. As they are based on the power of time I can use them to re-align the collapsing energy and restore the fabric of reality. That's how Little Planet used to appear and disappear. It was ripped from our reality and then pulled back into it. I can use the same principle to stabilise one of the realities."

"Which one?" asked Lavender.

"I will need a lot of time to help Tails so I will stabilise that reality."

"How are you going to jump from one reality to the other?" asked Petya.

"I need you to open a portal between both of the other two realities long enough for me and the other to get through. Can you do that?"

"I think we can." replied T2.

"Good. In that case the sooner the better. Come on."

-----------------------------------------

Amy stood holding the Time Stones. She ran her hand over them and they glowed. She looked up. T2 and Petya stood in front of her and Miles and Lavender watched from a safe distance. Amy nodded.

"I'm ready." she said.

"This will be difficult at best Amy." said Petya.

"I know but I have to do this. I know it will work." she replied.

"You certainly hold high expectation." said Miles, "I hope it does…….for your sake if no-one else's."

"I know it will work. I can feel it. Ok you two. Do it."

Petya and T2 nodded and joined hands. They soon disappeared in a large yellow sphere. Amy quickly fixed her mind on the time she wanted. She ran it over and over in her mind. She couldn't mess this up. Just then a red orb shot at her. She quickly activated the Time Stones. They glowed brightly as the orb hit her and expanded. She felt herself being pulled in two and then nothing.

Miles and Lavender watched as the sphere shrunk and disappeared. Miles hugged Lavender closer to himself.

"I'm sure she made it." he said.

"Even if she did….we will never find out." replied Lavender quietly.

-----------------------------------------

Amy only just managed to catch herself as she was flung from the portal.

"Almost two for two." she said as she straightened up.

She looked around. The landscape around her was falling apart. Large black cracks had appeared everywhere and over the constant rumbling sound she could hear a familiar voice.

"Grab on everyone. We're juicing."

"Sonic!" cried Amy.

She quickly ran forwards and looked over a small ridge. She saw Sonic speeding towards the closing portal. She almost wished him on but knew what would happen. The portal collapsed and Sonic shot past the area it had been. He skidded to a halt and look round frantically.

"What do we do?!" cried Sonia.

"I don't know Sonia!" croaked Sonic.

"I do!" cried Amy as she leapt from the ridge and landed in front of them.

"AMY!" cried Sonic, "I told you to scram!"

"No time to explain. Just get ready!" said Amy.

She took out the Time Stones and rubbed her hand across them. _Petya she thought._

-----------------------------------------

_T2!!_

_Petya what is it?_

_It's Amy. She made it!_

_What?!_

_No time to talk. We must open the portal to the other dimension._

_You got it Petya._

-----------------------------------------

Amy watched as a large red portal opened in front of them. She motioned to the others.

"Ok everyone through now!" she cried as she ran towards the portal.

The others looked at each other and followed her. Sonia and Manic picked up the other Sonic's unconscious form and followed Sonic and Amy. They dived through the portal as the reality gave a final shudder and splintered into a million pieces. They all landed with a thud in the snow. Amy looked up at the sky. This reality wasn't quite so far gone but it was failing. There wasn't much time left. She got out the Time Stones and her whole body glowed white. She almost vanished from view in the background of snow. She flung her head back and a large shockwave erupted from the Time Stones. It rippled past them all and for a few second there was nothing but silence. Then, as if the foundations of the reality had been repaired, the large black cracks all over the sky and ground started to join together again. Amy stopped glowing white and collapsed into the snow for a moment. Sonic ran to her side and helped her up.

"Thanks Sonic." she said.

Sonic's face was full of surprise and confusion.

"Amy? What is going on?!" he said.

"Let me explain. I am Amy, as you guessed but not your Amy."

Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"Another reality?" he asked.

"Another time. I'm from our reality eighteen year in the future."

"The future!" cried Sonia, "But….but…..but…."

"You forget I am an Acolyte. I have the power to control time using the Time Stones." replied Amy as she pulled the Time Stones into full view.

Sonia and Manic just stared at them in amazement.

"As I was saying. In the future I come from you are dead." continued Amy indicating towards Sonic, "And so is my dear Tails. You both perished in these alternate realities. Not only that but in my time line both Sally and Alicia are dead as well."

Sonic's jaw fell open.

"No." he said slowly.

"Yes Sonic. Numerous other events have happened as well. It is a sad time filled with despair, loneliness and sorrow. I had to set things right."

"So what just happened?" asked Manic.

"I used the Time Stones in co-ordination with Petya and T2's power to open a portal traversing not only the different realities but time as well. I came back to save you."

"But this reality is going to collapse as well!" said Sonic suddenly.

"Relax Sonic. That will not happen."

"How come?"

"I used the power of the Time Stones to return the fabric of this reality back to its earlier state. The collapse has been stopped."

"Then……then why didn't you do that to our reality?" said Sonia as her face flashed with anger.

"I am sorry Sonia. You're reality was too far gone when I arrived and also the Time Stones could only stabilise one reality." said Amy sadly.

Sonia let out a small sob and Manic put his arm around her. Sonic walked over to Amy.

"So what now Aimes? If what you've said is true, how do we get back to our reality?" he said.

"All in good time Sonic. Firstly I have another few matters to deal with." she replied.

Amy walked past Sonic and knelt down next to the other Sonic. He was starting to come round from the large blast of energy that had de-robotisised him. Amy placed her hand on his chest and closed her eyes. Sonic's body glowed for a moment. Sonia and Manic started to stare. A second later Amy opened her eyes and stood back. Sonic suddenly rose up, his eyes going wide. He looked slightly disorientated for a second and then remembered what had happened to him.

"What on Mobius is going on?" he cried.

He didn't have time to say anything else as Sonia launched herself at him.

"Oh god Sonic! I missed you brother!" she cried as she hugged him tightly.

"Easy on Sonia." said Amy.

Sonia slowly released him and stood up. She turned to Amy and stepped towards her. Amy was a bit uneasy at first until Sonia suddenly embraced her with a large hug.

"Thank you Amy." she wept.

"Oh you're welcome. Quite welcome." Amy managed to say.

"Excuse me but……..what is going on?!" asked Sonic.

Everyone turned to look at him. He had picked himself up off the floor and was tapping his foot impatiently.

"That's my Sonic." said Sonia.

"Well?" replied Sonic getting more impatient.

"I'll explain on the way." said Amy taking a few steps forward.

"Erm Amy?" said the first Sonic, "Where are you going?"

"I have to see to my Tails. And…having two of you around is going to get confusing. Mind if I call YOU," said Amy pointing at her realities Sonic, "do you mind if I call you Soni until we get sorted out?"

"Sure Amy. What ever makes things easier." replied her realities Sonic.

"Good now one last thing." said Amy as she noticed Sonia starting to shake at the cold, "A bit of protection."

A large dome suddenly appeared around Amy.

"Everyone under here please." she said.

They all moved under the dome. As they did a warm feeling saturated there body. It was almost like walking into a hot shower. They all smiled.

"Much better now come on."

-----------------------------------------

Antoine raised his head and looked at his watch. It had been well over a few hours since the other realities Sally had left with the children. He hadn't noticed the time passing. He had spent all of his time crying over his Sally's body. He had always loved her but it was only in recent years that she had started to return the feelings. Ever since Sonic had been killed she just hadn't seemed whole. He had tried to fill that gap and after much hard work he had succeeded. But it was all for nothing. Sally was gone now and the very reality he lived in was doomed to fall apart. He wiped away a tear and stood up. It was then that a thought struck him. If what the other realities Sally had said was true shouldn't his reality be in pieces now? He walked over to the door and opened it. A blast of cold air hit him in the face but he didn't care. He looked up at the sky. He had been out a bit earlier to see what was happening. Then the sky had been covered in large black cracks as had the ground. However, now the cracks had disappeared. Antoine couldn't understand it.

"What's going on?" he said to himself.

"I can answer that." said a voice.

Antoine looked to his side as Amy and the others came into view. Antoine didn't know what to do.

-----------------------------------------

Antoine sighed heavily. He still didn't really understand what was going on but at least he knew enough. Amy was kneeling on the floor next to Tails and the four hedgehogs were looking at Sally. Amy stood up. Her eyes were watering slightly.

"I'm ready." she said.

Everyone looked at her. Amy rose her arms. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She extended an arm over Tails and then if having a sudden thought extended her other arm over Sally's body. A soft white glow formed in both of her palms. It expanded and then dropped from her hand. The glow landed on both Tails and Sally's bodies. A steady humm filled the room. Sonic had seen this before, more to the point he had been on the receiving end of such a gift.

"Amy." he said quietly to himself.

Just then Amy gave a small yelp. Sonic suddenly became worried. She hadn't done this before. He was about to run over to her when she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I'm ok." she said quickly.

Amy gave a weak smile and a large bolt of energy shot from her hands and hit Tails and Sally. Antoine yelped and bolted upright. Suddenly Tails and Sally gave a gasp.

"It worked." whimpered Amy as she collapsed to the ground.

Sonic yelped and ran to her side. He helped her to her knees.

"Amy you ok?" he asked with concern.

Amy only managed a small nod.

"Is she ok?" asked Sonia.

"Yes." replied Sonic, "This gift just drains her. She'll be ok in a few minutes maybe a bit longer."

Sonia looked relieved.

"What did she do?" she asked as she stared at Tails and Sally.

"She gave up a portion of her life energy to revive them. I've been on the receiving end of such a gift before."

Sonia couldn't believe it. She didn't believe it possible but it was. Tails and Sally's lifeless forms had suddenly started to breath again. Antoine was at Sally side. He had already checked he pulse and had found it. He was slumped over her sobbing with joy. Just then the whole ground shook and there was a large explosion that blew a huge hole in the wall. Antoine was suddenly on his feet.

"A POD!" he cried.

"WHAT?!" cried Sonic.

"It must have been drawn to the unusual energy." cried Antoine.

Just then there was another explosion and another part of the hut exploded. Sonia was on the ball instantly.

"It's jamming time people!" she cried touching her medallion.

Manic followed suit. Sonic quickly ripped the medallion from his neck and threw it to the other Sonic.

"You'd better field this one." he cried.

"Thanks Soni!" cried Sonic catching the medallion.

He clipped it round his neck and touched it. It glowed and turned into a guitar.

Sonic, Sonic, Manic and Sonia ran out of the hole. Outside two pods were sitting there. They detected the approaching hedgehogs and opened fire. They all dived to different sides and avoided the laser blasts.

"Jam time people!" cried Sonic.

Manic's drum set suddenly appeared on a small flat area. He leaped onto the seat and smashed out a small beat. A large bolt of energy shot from the set and struck the first pod. The pod shuddered slightly but was other wise unaffected. Sonia saw this and fired a blast at the same pod. The shot hit the pod and deflected off the hull.

"I don't believe it! Nothing has ever stood up to our instruments before." She cried.

The pods had no time for talk. They fired again causing the hedgehogs to scatter.

"We need a full blown song!" cried Sonic.

"Ready when you are bro!" cried Manic.

"We'll field this one!" cried a feminine voice.

"Amy!" cried Sonic.

Just then Amy landed with a thud next to Sonic.

"I'm up for a little extra energy…..and so are the others." she said.

"Other? You mean?"

"Yoho Sonic!" cried a familiar voice.

"Tails!" cried Sonic.

Just then there was a metallic clunk and an orange fox landed on one of the pods.

"All the way Sonic. Let's do it to it!" cried Tails.

"You got it bud! Sonic you ready?!" said Sonic.

"All the way! Ok sibs, LET'S DO IT!" cried the other Sonic.

Amy suddenly glowed white again and Sonic, Manic and Sonia's instruments flashed a bright green colour.

"Try that!" she cried.

Sonic, Manic and Sonia suddenly let rip with a heavily bass based tune. A shadowy figure leapt out of the shadows and burst into song. It was Sally.

"Survivors calling!

Doomsday falling!

We're not gonna take it anymore!

A pod is coming.

But we're not running!

We will NEVER surrender!"

Sonic let out a giant blast with his guitar. It struck the second pod and blew a large hole in the side. Tails leapt onto the pod and drew a small laser gun. He fired a blast into the inside of the pod. It gave a fizz and exploded as Tails leapt off the side. Sally was still singing.

"You destroyed out world,

Laid it bare!

All you did was stand and stare.

You should have done something to save our world!

Doomsday got out of control,

You couldn't control it we we're told.

We're fighting back against all that it did!"

A blast from Manic's drum set blew a section of the first pod clean off. Sonia fired at the same spot. The two blasts almost cleaved the pod in two. Sonic shot at the pod and hit it with a heavy spin attack. The pod shattered into pieces. Suddenly a third pod appeared. Sally launched into a final chorus.

"Survivors calling!

Doomsday falling!

We're not gonna take it anymore!

A pod is coming.

But we're not running!

We will NEVER surrender!

SURVIVORS CALLING!"

Sonic, Manic and Sonia all hit a final note and a joint blast from all three of them screamed towards the final pod. The blast blew the pod into pieces. For a few second the wind was the only sound that could be heard. Finally Sonic spoke.

"Everyone ok?" he asked.

"Never better." said Tails.

"Ok over here." replied the other Sonic.

Antoine was out and hugging Sally. He didn't need to reply. Sonic turned to Amy. She was standing at the back of the group smiling. Sonic went up to her.

"Mind to explain what just happened?" he said.

"I figured you'd need some help. It was hard but I was able to completely heal both Tails and Sally. It took nearly all my skills and I almost…..well let's just say it was hard." Amy replied.

Sonic leaned forwards and hugged Amy.

"Thank you." he said.

"Sorry to interrupt the mushy stuff." said Tails, "But will someone please explain what you are doing here and why there are two of you?"

"And what happened to us." put in Sally.

"I'd be happy to." said Amy, "After I've had a cup of something hot."

-----------------------------------------

"As always Amy you amaze even me." said Tails.

"Thank Tails." replied Amy.

Sally sat shaking her head.

"I can't believe it. You've saved our world." she said standing up.

She walked over to Amy and gave her a hug before turning to Tails.

"I…..I want to apologise for earlier Tails." she said.

Tails just waved his hand in front of himself.

"Sally, let's just let it lie ok." he said with a smile.

Sally sighed happily.

"So what now?" asked Sonic.

"Well we have to get you and Tails back to your reality." replied Amy.

"What about us?" asked Sonia.

"You could always stay here." said Antoine, "We could always use some help fighting Doomsday."

Sonia looked at her siblings. They both shrugged.

"Don't know why not." said Manic.

"Our reality was destroyed after all." replied Sonic.

"I'm afraid that's not possible." said Amy.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"I stabilised this reality but………it is still very fragile. Each reality has a certain energy property and therefore people from that reality have a similar energy. This reality almost collapsed and therefore it cannot deal with different energy patterns. It can support maybe one person from another reality…..but certainly not three." She said.

"You mean only one of us could stay here?" said Manic.

"Yes." replied Amy.

"Then I'll stay." said Sonic.

Sonia and Manic suddenly shot a glance at their brother.

"What?!" they both said.

"You two can go back to their reality. I'll stay here." he said.

"Why?!" cried Sonia.

"In their reality Sonic is king and I……well let's just say two of us would get too confusing." replied Sonic.

"But we already have two Tails." said the other Sonic.

"Yes but two of us wouldn't work. I can do a bit of good here." replied Sonic.

"Sonic." said Sonia.

"Don't worry about me sis. You managed to cope well on your own for years. I'm proud of you both."

Sonia rushed over to her brother. She threw her arms around him hugged him hard.

-----------------------------------------

Amy stopped glowing and moments later a large red sphere appeared out of nowhere. Everyone looked at it, some of them totally amazed.

"It's ready." said Amy.

"You sure you want to do this bro?" said Manic.

"Yes." replied Sonic.

"Take care of yourself." said Sonia.

"I will. Sonic I have something for you."

Sonic took the medallion from around his neck and held it out to Sonic. At first Sonic didn't take it.

"I can't accept that Sonic." he said.

"It is no use to me on its own. The medallions draw power from each other as well as from themselves. On its own my medallion would lose its power very quickly and the other two medallions would be severely under powered without mine. Take it please."

Sonic reluctantly took the medallion. They nodded at each other and then shook hands.

"Good luck." said Sonic.

"And to you." replied his double.

"Come on everyone." said Amy starting towards the portal.

"Good luck Sally. I hope everything comes together." said Tails.

"Thank you Tails. Take care." she replied.

"I will." he replied as he joined Amy next to the portal.

"Good bye bro." said Sonia.

"See ya man." said Manic.

Sonic put an arm on both there shoulder.

"I'll miss you guys. Now go on." he said.

Manic and Sonia joined everyone else by the portal.

"Let's go." said Amy.

-----------------------------------------

Petya slumped into a chair. She still couldn't believe Sonic and Tails were gone. It just didn't seem real. She felt a sad presence touch her mind.

_Hello T2._

_Are you ok Petya?_

_Not really. I've been thinking about what Sally said. I do feel responsible for all this._

_Petya you held on as long as you could. It's not your fault._

_I know but……..wait. Do you feel that?_

_What?_

_That!_

T2 and Petya snapped out of there link and glanced towards one side of the room. A small red dot had appeared. As they watched it grew in size to become a large red sphere. They both stared at it.

"Is that?!" said T2.

"Yes it is!" cried Petya.

Petya quickly reached inside her mind. She reached out with all her skills. She touched the mind of everyone else.

_Everyone come quickly!_

-----------------------------------------

Sally bolted upright from her bed. Since the portal had collapsed she had been crying in her room. She felt Petya touch her mind and suddenly felt a sense of urgency. She leapt from the bed and ran from the room.

-----------------------------------------

Sally flew along the palace corridors. She still didn't know what was so important but she just felt it was. She rounded a corner and almost crashed into Amy. She gave her a small nod and they both ran off down the corridor.

"You felt it too?" asked Sally.

"Yes. I don't know what it means but it is important." replied Amy.

They both soon reached Petya and T2's hall and ran in. They almost choked at the sight. A large red sphere sat in the middle of the room. Petya and T2 looked over at them as they entered.

"My god! Petya you did it!" cried Sally.

"Don't give me credit Sally. I didn't do anything. It just appeared on it own." replied Petya.

"What? You mean?!" said Amy.

"Yes. It was activated from the other side." said T2.

Just them everyone else piled into the room. They all stared at the sphere. A few moments later the sphere suddenly gave a pulse and glowed slightly brighter. Everyone watched as an orange fox suddenly flew through the portal.

"TAILS!" cried Amy.

Tails didn't have time to answer as he rolled out of the way and four hedgehogs followed him quickly. They stood up and looked around.

"SONIC!" cried Sally.

"Dad!" screamed Lavender.

Alicia just burst into tears and Miles ran over to his father. The next few moments were full of happy cry, small explanations and a few tears. It wasn't until after this that Sally noticed Sonia and Manic. She went up to them.

"Hello." she said.

Sonia and Manic knew who she was. They both bowed there heads in respect.

"Hello your majesty." said Sonia.

Sally turned to Sonic.

"Who are these people?" she asked him.

It was then that she noticed the second Amy.

"And why are there two Amy's in this room?!"

"I won't be here much longer." said Amy.

"How come?" said Sonic.

"I come from the future and the timeline I come from has now been completely altered by this rescue. I will soon fade from existence." said Amy.

"What?!" cried Sonic.

Just then Amy's body gave a small shimmer and seemed to fade in colour.

"It's starting." she said, "It is alright though. I accepted this fate before I set out."

Amy gave another shimmer and became almost a ghost image.

"I am just happy that I was able to do this for you all. Thank you and remember the gift you have all been given."

With a final shimmer Amy faded from view and disappeared.


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

Several days later things had settled down and life had resumed a fairly normal pace. Rumours had been flying around the city of Mobotropolis for quite some time but no-one made any attempts to deny or agree with any of them. Manic and Sonia had been accepted into the Royal Circle of friends and although they still didn't feel at ease totally they at least felt accepted. More so by some people.

"Ok there you go." said Tails, "Try it now."

"Ok thanks Tails." said Manic.

Manic placed a small yellow and red slab of metal down on the ground. It floated slightly above it. He jumped on and leaned forwards. The slab shot forwards at some speed. Manic curved it round and headed back to Tails. He stopped just in front of him and got off.

"Perfect." he said.

"What did I tell you?" said Tails.

"I must hand it to you. You really are the mechanic. I had to leave my board in my reality when it collapsed. I never thought I'd get another one."

"Well there you go."

"Sonia lost her motorbike too you know. You should build her one."

"Who says I'm not?" said Tails tapping his nose.

"Well thanks again Tails."

"Anytime. Catch you later."

Tails walked off and Manic sat down on a bench. He ran his hand over his new board. It was almost identical to his old one but with a few modifications he had insisted on. He leaned back and looked up at the sky. It was then that he felt something pulling on his quills. He turned round to see Lavender standing behind him. Lavender quickly put her arm behind her and pretended to be doing nothing.

"Hello." said Manic.

Lavender gave him a smile and stared to stare at his hair.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Your hair's cool." she said.

"Thanks." said Manic.

"Wish I had hair like that."

"Well if you want I could……"

Manic leaned over and whispered in Lavenders ear. She giggled and nodded.

-----------------------------------------

"I tell you it still warps my brain." said Sally.

"That makes two of us." said Sonic.

"Make that three." said Amy.

"I never thought you'd say that." said Sonic.

"Well even an Acolyte can't understand everything!"

"True. Anyway, where is everyone else?" asked Sally.

"Bunnie took Sonia on a tour of the city. If you want them I'd try the most expensive beauty parlour in town." said Sonic.

Amy gave a short laugh.

"And the other?" asked Sally.

"Knuckles had to go back to the Floating Island. His duty as guardian is more important than anything to him. Miles and Alicia are having a bit of quality time together near the river." finished Sonic.

"This event certainly brought them closer together." said Sally.

"It has. I think the idea of losing each other really struck home hard. They have always fought but have always loved each other."

"That's a point." said Amy, "Anyone seen Lavender lately?"

"Nope." said Sonic, "Thought she went out with Tails?"

"She did but he came back a little while ago without her. I wonder….."

"….where she is?" said a voice.

Everyone turned to see Manic coming towards them.

"You seen her?" asked Amy.

"Better. I've been with her all afternoon." replied Manic.

"Well where is she?" asked Amy.

"Right here." said Manic pulling Lavender into full view.

Sonic just keeled over laughing, Sally had to steady herself on a small wall to avoid doing the same. Amy was just staring at her daughter.

"Lavender! What……what….what…" she stammered.

"What mom?" replied Lavender.

"What did you do to your hair?!"

Lavenders hair certainly had changed. The three flicks of hair on her head had been jelled so they stuck upwards and then flopped down in front of her face. The large plat she normally had down her back had been undone and her hair formed into four large quills that stuck straight up and flopped slightly at the end. Her style was virtually identical to Manic's.

"She uh……had a small style change." smiled Manic.

Amy just continued to stare. She just couldn't believe it.


End file.
